Samurai Ways
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Hidden in the unexplored 4th continent of the world of Game of Thrones lies Ulthos. Within Ulthos is a nation called Rokugai comprised of 9 Clans. A place filled with peace encounters the game that lies in Westeros. Will the current ideals in Rokugai continue or die off easily within the game?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes:**_

 _ **Hi everyone newcomer to the Game of Thrones fanfiction community. I wanted to test the waters and bring out something I haven't really seen in the Game of Thrones is Samurais. Must be due to their style and views would not really match up with Game of Thrones since they fit an entirely different life style.**_

 _ **But still would be interesting to see how it would go so I hope you give the idea a chance or make your own ideas. I love seeing original character/kingdom stories. Makes me want to see more but regardless hope you all enjoy the Samurai Ways.**_

* * *

 _Apart of the unexplored continent Ulthos; the 4th continent of the world west and supposedly south of Essos but the continent itself is larger than meets the eyes however to the southern west part of this continent likes the kingdom that homes to the region of Rokugai a land filled with a foreign cultured world similar to that of Essos however with similarities to Westeros as it is more of a Feudal Society._

 _The region itself is plentiful in terms of gold, food, and other needed resources for a sizable kingdom. Much like Westeros, Rokugai is split up by families known as Clans instead of Houses that are in a joint alliance to maintain the peace and provide for the kingdom. To show more representation of this the clans have elected a Shogun of the Clans the one that governs and oversees it all._

 _This Shogun was known as Sokudo Satori who represents the Kingdom's symbol: The White Dragon. In total there were 9 clans not counting the Shogun. The Bashin Clan that protects the Earthen Northern border of Rokugai known for its fierce infantry the family's head: Terra Bashin is known to be fearless on a battlefield leading his forces into any battle. The Bashin's Symbol is the Brown Mountain Lion._

 _The Earthen border to the west is protected by Ruei Fukaze a woman family head known for training the best archers that rely on the winds of battle to their advantage. Symbolized by the Green Gryphon._

 _To the Southern Border that apart of the shores of the land is the lords of the oceans as the kingdom calls them. Kami Tokikawa is the head of the Tokikawa Clan governing this area protecting the oceans with their naval ships. Their symbol is the Blue Dolphin._

 _The Eastern borders that also protect the kingdom by the shores is the Mori clan. They are the clan focused on the majority of the fishing and farming for the realm, most of the protection comes from the Tokikawa Clan. With the plentiful harvests and food they also provide the increased manpower to provide forces for the other clans. Haeda Mori is the head of this clan a man known for keeping the peace and caring for his people. Their symbol is the Bronze Tuna._

 _The center of the region is where the Capital of Oshu resides where the Shogun is at. To the right of this region is the region that is centered on training soldiers in the ways of the Samurai. The Shizu Clan oversee this area with the best trainer at the head of this clan named Tado Shizu. They are symbolized by the Red Bull._

 _Right of the Shizu Clan is the region that borders the Bashin, Mori, and the eastern part of the Takikawa Clan. This area is the region where building materials are produced housing mountains filled with mines to wide open forests filled with usable wood for ships. The Shinrin Clan headed by Lady Hana Shinrin is the head of this clan. Symbolized by Gold Rabbit._

 _To the north of the Capital lies the region of the Chie Clan. This area is known for housing the best intellectual individuals in the region bringing up creators, planners, and strategists aimed at improving the odds of a battle or the quality of life. Baku Chie heads this Clan as the smartest man in Rokugai being one of the Shogun's direct advisers. Symbolize by the Purple Owl._

 _West of the Capital lies the home of the Horse Lands home to the Kishu Clan home of the best horseman in the land. These Horseman learn everything from horse archery to the art of mounted combat. Yatturo Kishu is one of the best commanders and strategists known to Rokugai and is at a staggering age of 30. Symbolized by the Silver Stallion._

 _To the South and the final Clan is the Oda clan the most diverse clan of the others. It is rather peace oriented but also houses the most fierce and loyal fighters dedicated to Rokugai. Trade is also high in this land as it borders the Tokikawa Clan. Oichi Oda the Priestess and most beautiful woman of the land is the head of the Clan and this land. Symbolized by the Black Lotus._

 _The 9 clans under the Shogan all are dedicated in this peace and join together when a more pressing enemy appears. They do have enemies in Ulthos itself but they are also aware of other forces growing in the other continents. This the story of this said joint nation entering the game at the dawn of summer._

* * *

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **Rokugai Capital: Oshu – Dragon Throne Room**

Sokudo Satori sat down silently on the throne enjoying a cup of freshly brewed tea by his servant who he tips with a few extra coin to give her help for her family. The girl was his favorite servant after all since she was the best tea maker he has known about awhile his time as Shogun.

The tea also helped him deal with the current case in hand... In front of him was a prisoner caught by the nation's spies he had trained himself. The spy force was created to keep on his enemies within the continent they are living in but some also prowl Oshu for anything suspicious to protect himself since the nation cannot lose its Shogun from a simple assassin.

This man however was not from their lands. For one the man's clothes were utterly dirty, their lands and people were rather clean and knew how to maintain themselves since the land was well run due to the Clan System in place. No one starved or was without coin, if someone was they could ask a lord or neighbor for help until they are able to secure more supplies.

He sighed simply putting down his tea staring at the man they currently had prisoner, the man from what his spies told him was from Westeros sent here to gather information of this continent and was just doing that. He was unaware of the nation's customs and apparently had a bit too much 'fun' as his spies told him.

Luckily he knew the man's language thanks to Baku's teachings which he regrets. He was 35 years old being taught by a younger man in Baku. Regardless he stared at the man silently before speaking. "Young man what is your name?"

The prisoner looked up staring at Sokudo's eyes with uncertainty by complied. "R-Ron s-sir." He said clearly afraid. Was understandable to Sokudo since the man was in a foreign land with no allies to be seen.

"Ron.. That is definitely foreign in nature. Are you from Westeros by chance?" Sokudo ask the man which caught the prisoner's attention immediately.

"Y-Yes sir.. Y-You know our tongue? Not many here do." The prisoner said a bit relief but not entirely free yet.

"Yes I do. You can relax son your safe here. You are in Rokugai apart of the join 9 Clan Shogunate. Your standing before myself Sokudo Satori the Shogun himself. I will not harm you even if you don't wish to comply." Sokudo stated taking another sip of his tea.

"B-But.. H-How can I trust you? Won't you just kill me anyways?" Ron asked.

"Oh heavens no... It is against the nation's law to execute a prisoner unless a man's life is threatened. Since your a prisoner you cannot be a threat as such I have no right to kill you." Sokudo motioned then signaled for one of the spies to remove his bindings.

Ron was afraid as the spy drew a knife feeling like Sokudo was playing games until the knife came down and cut off his rope restraints. "What... Why would you.." Ron was cut off by Sokudo's hand telling him to stop talking which Ron complied.

"Would you like some tea? Your not good use to me scared." Sakudo said the servant returning with a pot filled with a hot liquid that is poured into a cup then put flat on the floor in front of the prisoner. The floor was wooden, smoothed out, and stylized to look relaxing to the eyes.

Ron stared at the rather confusing drink. "What is.. Tea?" Ron asked putting a hand to the cup feeling how hot the cup was before retracting the hand a bit.

"It is a drink made from heating specific herbs or leaves. They have good medicinal uses such as relaxing one's mind. It is best drank hot so please... Drink." Sokudo motioned for the man to drink.

Ron was afraid of poison but it was better than anything else kind of pain. Ron slowly picked up the cup ignoring the heat and took a sip. It burned his mouth a bit as he... Liked the taste of it. Ron puts down the cup staring at it and was surprised he as not poisoned. He took another sip realizing this.

"Now Ron." Sokudo called for Ron who looked up mid sip before putting his cup down. "Your here to gather information on Ulthos?" He asked him.

Ron nodded. "Y-Yes mi-lord. I came from the Westerlands on command by my lord Tywin Lannister who told me to come here and see what is here. For what reasons I do not know sir."

Sokudo nodded softly. "Tywin Lannister... Well whatever Ron. This shall be a perfect opportunity when are you expected to return to the Westerlands?"

Ron was a bit surprised thinking. "I am almost finished mi-lord I am to leave by the week's end and sail back to report to him of my findings."

Sokudo nodded. "I understand that... Which is why I propose this. I will completely release you and send you back today escorted by a small garrison headed by one of my trusted Vassals. I want to open up relations with the lords of Westeros maybe invite them on a trip here if they ever wish of it."

Ron was surprised he was being released and under such... Peaceful conditions. He was facing the head of an entire Kingdom yet he was the most sincere lord he has met. Lord Tywin was a bit more ruthless in his demands in comparrison.

Ron nodded. "I agree to those terms mi-lord I will gladly assist in this affair for sparing my life." The man stated bowing forcing a smile from Sokudo nodding.

"Good my servants will give you a room and teach you about Ulthos but mostly about Rokugai. I'll have you meet the Vassal that will join you on your quest as well." Sokudo stated as Ron nodded leaving being escorted out by his servants.

"This is a very rare but good opportunity Lord Satori." Said Baku who appeared from behind a screen that hide his presence. He was a tall man wearing a white kimono with purple outlines and the Purple Owl donned on his outfit. The man was also wearing glasses.

"Yes it is... Why they wished to come here is of no importance to me. But I do want to start interactions with them. It would be good to see how they are over there." Sokudo stated.

"Yes... Lord Bashin stated that the raiders from the Uzui forces have dwindled. We might be expecting them to stop soon altogether and request peace." Baku stated as he sat down where Ron once was.

"I see. That is good for us but I am sure Terra will start to get bored up there." Sokudo chuckled with got Baku to chuckle.

"The kingdom is in pure peace and bliss Sokudo. Now to educate and ready the next generation. As such the White Dragon will need an Heir soon." Baku stated forcing a sigh from Sokudo.

"Here we go again..." Sokudo stated dismayed.

"It is better to have your own heir and teach him your ways than having someone like Terra's children replace you." Stated Baku who was entirely right but Sokudo just haven't found one he has loved yet.

"True... True.." Sokudo sighed as he stretched his arms. "Let Tokikawa know we will need a ship safe for ocean travel ready and supplies for a Vassal and a complete banner."

Baku nodded. "Yes mi lord... Also I already notified Yuu Mori, Lord Mori's son about the trip. I figured a Mori would be most suitable for doing negotiations but just in case I am getting a commander to lead the banner. I figured Lord Kishu's smart daughter Neimi would be perfect."

Sokudo nodded. "Haeda and Yatturo would most likely enjoy that very much. I expect them here before the day is over." Baku nodded before leaving.

Sokudo sighed then stared out the window looking out to the town below the castle where the rest of Oshu lied. "Father's dream is coming true."

* * *

 **Neimi Kishu**

 **Oshu – Royal Courtyard**

Neimi was checking on the current Banner of men that signed up for the trip. They had Bowmen and Samurai. No horsemen as they would not need any for a short trip after all. Yuu Mori was already there setting prepping for his work as an Ambassador. Yuu was handsome but also a bit too calm and quiet for her liking.

She herself was a short black haired girl who was 17 in age, the third youngest in her Father's children. She knew the skills of being a commander as she was taught by her father personally as were all of his children. Even if she was a woman she would not be given any special treatment which she loved it gave her a fair chance to prove herself.

None of the men questioned it either as she inspected the list making sure to set up a security plan to protect not only Yuu but also Ron.

They actually just now got to meet with Ron personally with the help of Sokudo to translate. They were going to get a translator as well for their trip so negotiations can go on without any issues.

"So you will leave in a couple hours. Sailing to Westeros with one of the Tokikawa's ships should take you more or less 2 weeks. Once you arrive meet with Tywin and open up a trade route or further negotiations then return you two." Sokudo stated getting a nod from the two young Vassals.

"Ron it was nice meeting you be safe on your journey over the ocean. Once you landed these two will protect you. Until then stay safe." Sokduo stated before leaving the three people.

"Alright Ronny lets get on the ship and get ready to set sail." Neimi stated getting up on a horse that was rather big for a normal horse to Ron but he was helped up to Yuu Mori's horse. The three then traveled on horse to the Tokikawa Clan's docks where the ship lies already to set sail with the Banner on board. The Tokikawa's Banner – The Blue Dolphin along with the banner of The Shogun – The White Dragon.

"The Banners are a bit strange." Ron stated as he boarded the ship along with Neimi and Yuu.

"Well that would be what a foreigner would say. The Blue Dolphin protector of the seas. The White Dragon symbol of peace and unity." Yuu stated.

Neimi yawned a bit going to meet with the soldiers who were armored weirdly with no shields with them. The bowman also had bows as tall as them. "That is some flashy armor... But where are their shields?"

"Did the servants not tell you? Our Samurai do not fight weird nothing but their sword. That is our way of fighting. But even if an opponent had a shield and they did not. The one with the shield could not withstand the attack of one with a katana." Yuu carried his own Katana it was a basic one except the hilt was stringed up with the colors of the Mori. A bronze string with the engraving of a tuna on the hilt.

Ron noticed this then looked around seeing other soldiers had this as well representing which Clan they serve. Kishu as he noticed was silver in color but the Katana was not of the pure gray color as the others. "Does she have Valyrian steel?" Ron asked.

"No... Valyrian Steel is what you use. Her sword is special though, our mines found a special mineral in the rock that is rare but great for making swords. Hers is made of such material able to cut through any armor like butter." Yuu stated before going to one of the ship's cabins to relax.

Ron was left there a bit speechless before sitting down at the steps leading to the ship's wheel simply observing the ship starting to sail and leave the port. The ship was now on course to Westeros.

* * *

 **Terra Bashin**

 **Mountain Border City of Tazin – Mountain Wall – Bashin Clan**

Terra yawned overlooking the wall observing the what? 10Th small raid upon the walls of Tazin? The walls were lined with defensive weaponry from bowmen too balistas that made it easier to defened themselves. He was in heavy armor though the chest of his armor donning the symbol of the Mountain Lion on it his armor plates being brown in color.

These Uzui were starting to dwindle and within an hour they waved a white flag in surrender. Bashin sent out member of the Mountain Guard to arrest them and bring them past the wall. Warriors in heavy armor carrying Naginatas that scared anyone that attempted to charge or get near.

The Uzuis have finally lost and now they were their prisoners asking for forgiveness and peace. Terra is going to be bored if they do surrender but at the least it would be over. He nodded handing the Uzui warriors papers listing the conditions of surrender. They could either end the war on their own terms by just stopping their attacks or joining Rokugai.

The Uzui warriors left alive to send the message to their lord with Terra observing them from ontop of the wall. "I will have to thank Ruei now for providing me with some of her bowmen." He stated with a sigh.

"Oh come on you big loaf its the least she could do for her brother in law." Came a voice that wrapped their arms around Terra's torso making the man sigh.

"True but I hate making your mother use some of her resources for our cause when she might run into trouble herself." Terra stated before turning over kissing his spouse, Yizu Fukaze, on the lips

"Is Bam okay?" Terra asked.

"He was training with Zan when I left to come get you.. I was busy getting the twins back to sleep." Yizu stated with a yawn observing the plains in the distance past the mountains.

"I love these mountains as compared to the plains and forests my sister has to deal with." Yizu stated.

"But it is also the perfect place to train the master bowmen." Terra stated holding his spouse close.

"True that is a bonus. Did the Shogun already send the ship on its way?" Yizu asked.

"Yep... Looks like we will be meeting the people of Westeros so soon after we have peace finally here." Terra stated.

"Who knows maybe we will still have peace. Our nation is still united after all." Yizu pointed out.

"That is true and the clans are all loyal. It is due to Sokudo... I swear he needs an Heir before he turns 50 we need a 2nd coming of him." Terra joked.

"Ha ha I'm sure Sokudo would love to hear his best friend say that. I'm sure Baku gets that all of the time."Yizu joked back.

"Alright alright I got you... Anyways we need to let Sokudo that the Uzui have surrendered and we are waiting on a response about their response to peace." Terra stated as he picked up his spouse. "For now I just have you for the rest of the day in the castle." Terra joked getting laughter from the men around him as an embarrassed fit from Yizu as they disappear from the wall and off to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron Caster**

 **Coast of Lannisport**

Ron sighed a bit seeing in the distance was Lannisport the port city right next to his lord's home: Casterly Rock. Hopefully Tywin Lannister was around when they arrive course he could hear the bells coming from the port ringing in the distance probably signaling a guard to meet their arrive.

Ron have luckily prepared himself by showing a Lannister Flag to the men on the shore as they began to soon dock. "So this is Lannisport? The first place we see of Westeros is a giant castle in the distance and a port city." Neimi stated a bit excited along with some men who were pointed astounded by the city itself.

"There is more amazing places than this in terms of size. Regardless be on a good behavior we will be meeting quite the loyal batch." Ron told Neimi and her men forcing a nod from all of them as they go to their positions to guard the ship bowmen on the sides with the Samurai in the middle.

Once the ship docked the citizens and the Lannister soldiers to Ron's surprise were a bit shocked for once as he slowly got off the boat holding the flag he waved. The commander of the guard walked forward shaking his hand.

"Ron Caster. We all thought you would be dead in Ulthos instead you bring back something good I imagine?" The commander stated.

"You honestly didn't trust my skills to survive? I am the lord's most trusted agent and you discounted me. Although I will admit I did get caught." Ron stated ashamed.

"You don't look like a prisoner to me." The commander stated.

"Thats cause the Shogun let him go on terms of establishing a foothold for negotiations with Westeros." Yuu stated getting off the ship with many were surprised to see a girl in armor that was a bit more fancy than what a normal soldier should be. It was strange she was in armor at all.

"These are?" The commander asked.

"They are residents of Ulthos. Vassals under the man called The Shogun of the 9 Clans I believe. A wonderful place for a vacation if you dare the trip." Ron stated.

"Vassals? You mean this girl here is a Vassal?" The commander stated a bit confused and shocked.

"Not only that but a daughter of one of the heads of the 9 clans. I am Neimi Kishu, daughter of the Great Lord Yatturo Kishu nice to meet you. The man next to me is Yuu Mori son of Great Lord Haeda Mori. I suppose your the commander of this Banner?" She stated motioning for the men around them.

The commander reluctantly nodded. "Ah.. Yes they are. I suppose Banner means soldiers or men under you where you come from?" The commandered asked but quickly got a nod.

"That would be correct. Now then onto important business. Is your lord here?" Neimi inquired.

"Lord Tywin Lannister is here I can push for an audience with him just follow me. I am Walter Riess. Your armor certainly is different, is the culture different there?" Asked Walter.

"Very much so in comparison to here. From the buildings to the people everything is different." Yuu stated as they walked Ron staying quiet.

"Seem you found something interesting again Ron. Maybe you should hang up your spying business." Walter stated.

"But is the role I know the best. But to be bested by fellow spies that surely hurts my pride." Ron stated.

"It was Sokudo's personal spies. No spy can match them or hide for long. You have better chances fighting a pack of wolves yourself." Stated Neimi.

"Regardless Lord Tywin will be please he always wants to expand the ways he can get some coin." The commander stated.

They eventually reach Casterly Rock the commander of the guard giving them instant access into the castle. Neimi, Yuu, and Ron were told to wait right outside a set of doors while he gets permission. The commander disappears for a few minutes before motioning the three in.

They would soon realize they were actually interrupting a meeting of lords. Yuu and Neimi look at each other than to Lord Tywin who looked rather old but had an observant look on his face that told him he was not a many to mess around with. The man stood up and walked to the three.

"Ron it is good to see you came up with results no less." Tywin shook Ron's hand then went to shake the hand of Yuu then was surprised by the woman that was clad in armor before kissing her hand out of respect. "You even brought back companions?"

"Yes mi-lord. Ulthos itself was filled with many surprises. There is a united kingdom there and these two of Vassals under the man they call the Shogun. They came here to negotiate and establish relations with Westeros." Ron stated with a bow.

Tywin nodded letting Ron stand straight "Thank you Ron I will reward you within the coming day you may stay here and rest I am sure you had a long trip. I will discuss with these two." Ron nodded and left.

It was a good thing Yuu and Neimi learned the Westeros tongue from the translator. Even if it was rough they understood the basics. The two sat down across from the many lords as Tywin took his seat at the head chair.

"So.. Straight to Business yes? First up might I have your names?" Tywin inquired.

"Yuu Mori. Son of Great Lord Kaeda Mori, head of the Kaeda Clan on of the 9 great clans of Rokugai." Yuu then motioned for Neimi.

"Neimi Kishu. Daughter of Great Lord Yatturo Kishu, head of the Kishu Clan also one of the 9 great clans of Rokugai." Neimi stated before they both bowed as it was their custom.

"Lord Mori. Lord Kishu. You come here as representatives of your.. Shogun if I heard right?" Tywin checked getting a nod from the two. "What is he like?"

"He is loyal to his people, he works to keep things in order as we are in a time of unity and peace. We do have enemies from Rokugai as a whole is strong thanks to him." Yuu stated.

"Sounds like a formidable man if he is able to keep that sustained. There is no quarrels at all over there?" Tywin inquired.

"None at all. The only quarrels are with other kingdoms within Ulthos. But our unified might has crushed them so far." Neimi stated.

"Is it normal for woman to be in.. Armor." Asked one of the lords.

"Very normal. In fact a few of the Greater Lords are women. One of them facing attacks from raiders daily since she protects the border." Neimi stated.

"I see... Then for trade what could be provided if we were to start a trade route?" Tywin asked.

"We can provide you with abundant supplies of food. Gold though from what Ron has told us you don't need much more of but that could still be on the table. Horses, rare minerals, jewels. Anything you wish. If you want to learn more your free to take a trip to Rokugai the Shogun stated where you can meet with him personally."

Tywin smiled. "I would love too but I must ask the King of the Seven Kingdoms about this." Tywin noticed Neimi's blade. "Mi-lady is that valyrian steel?"

"Not at all." She removed the sword around her waist and sets it on the table drawing it slightly alarming people in the room before she lets go so they could see the steel. It was blade steel. "It is our own blades made out of special very rare minerals found in the mountains of Ulthos. These blades cannot break, and can cut through armor like butter. Only worthy soldiers can wield these."

"Then you are worthy?" Asked a lord getting a smirk from Neimi with a nod.

Tywin walked over observing the blade noticing the string wrapped at the hilt with the guard craved into that of a stallion. "Made to represent your house? You must have wonderful makers over there. I shall ask the King if a trip to Rokugai is fine. I wish to see this place myself." Tywin putting a hand out to shake Yuu's hand which he stood and complied with.

"Well then Lord Tywin Lannister. It was a pleasure to meet you. We shall let the Shogun know and be back if you need us." Yuu stated enticing a nod from Tywin before Yuu and Neimi both leave.

* * *

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **Oshu – Throne Room**

Sokudo was currently in his throne room settling a very mild dispute about the rights of a land from the death of a relative. Sokudo dealt with this before and usually a formal respectful end is met. This was one of those times and Sokudo awarded the land to the older brother but would have to give a share of any profits made off the land to the little brother.

It was a fair deal that was accepted by both parties without issue infact the bond between the two seemed to grown from the experience. It made Sokudo happy to see this as it showed he was doing his job right. He was about to have a cup of tea until a dove appeared at the window perched on the railing.

The doves were the region's substitute for a raven as he put a finger out to signal the bird to come to him. He removed the note from the package on its back then lets the dove return to the Dove Nest that was at the top of the castle. He read the note silently just as Baku came in.

"Any word from the two?" Baku asked.

"They were faster than I thought they are returning as we speak. They got approval from Tywin but now are waiting on word from the King of Westeros to approve a trip to Rokugai." Sokudo stated putting away the note.

"A trip eh? That will be interesting to meet them in person. Wonder what their impressions of our lands will be." Baku stated. "Shall I prepare the capital for the occasion?"

"Once we get word of approval yes." Sokudo stated before he saw Terra walk in with a grin paper in hand.

"Ah Terra that grin means good things I suspect?" Sokudo inquired before the note was thrown in front of him.

"You can say that." Terra stated crossing his arms. Sokudo shrugged opening the parchment and was not surprised to see it was a letter of peace offered by the Uzui.

"Great job Terra. The Mountain Wall has served you well indeed." He wrote down his name before stamping with the White Dragon Seal then hands it to Terra.

"I figured you would approve.. I can send Ruei's bowmen back to the west to help her against those Tree Raiders." Terra stated putting away the note.

"Yes I've heard of their increase in activity. I might suggest a more aggressive support if they don't dwindle." Sokudo stated with a sigh.

"I won't mind but I imagine I would not be apart of that plan." Terra stated sitting down asking for tea.

"Yatturo can probably crush them in less than a day" Sokudo stated.

"The Horsemen would cause their morale to break that is for sure." Baku stated.

"Plus I still need to protect the northern border even if there is nothing there." Terra stated.

"At least your Mountain Warriors can protect it well in your absence. Masters of the Naginatas as we all call call them." Baku stated.

"True but if I am not there to lead them it could be a mess." Terra sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Might me time to teach your son the ways of being a Mountain Lion then." Sokudo stated.

"He will be ready before you get married." Terra chuckled forcing one of Sokudo and Baku's own.

"Regardless be prepared. We will be meeting with the people of Westeros soon. They could change use or force their game onto us. We must be strong and stay unified." Sokudo cautioned enticing nods from both of his friends.

* * *

 **Tywin Lannister**

 **Casterly Rock**

A few days after the meeting he sent a raven to King Robert about the discovery leaving out the fact his agent found them stating that foreigners came from the land known as Ulthos. He got an instant reply approving the plan with Robert planning to take a trip with the Royal Family to the lands of Rokugai, this was weeks ago and Tywin was expecting them soon.

His council were all talking about the current events as well as a few mentions of the Shogun and the Clans that showed themselves just the other day. "Their armor was very strange. A guard was telling me their soldiers didn't even have shields and their bowman were using bows bigger than anything we have even seen. Then even had two banners that didn't match the representative's colors or symbols."

"They didn't match?" Tywin inquired.

"No mi-lord. There was some sort of blue fish on a white banner. The other was a white dragon head on a black banner. The soldiers thought it was Targaryens but when they asked the soldiers the stated it was the symbol of their nation. From what they said their land views the dragon a symbol of peace and unity they never even heard of Targaryens." Said the adviser.

Tywin rubbed his chin. "A Dragon... At least it is not the Targaryens from what we know. The two that came in had Silver and Bronze on their outfits. A horse and a fish. Their symbols are strange indeed."

"The soldiers welcome them though. They were not hostile and seem peaceful enough while they were here." Another adviser stated.

Tywin nodded. "Yes. That will make negotiations easier. Lets hope Robert will ignore that symbol though."

They heard bells causing them all to stand and head straight for the courtyard to greet the Royal Family. Tywin's Daughter and Son were among them along with his grandchildren. Sadly that included Joffery who he hoped did not become rude on this trip.

The carriage carrying the King opened with Robert getting out first to walk up to Tywin greeting the man with a shake of the hand. "Tywin good to see you. Are the ships ready?"

"Ready whenever you wish to set sail your grace." Stated Tywin looking to Joffery and Jaime who were on horses. Cersei and the other children coming out from the carriage. "I hope my grandchild will behave. We can not have a unified kingdom as an enemy."

"We are unified as well Tywin. We will be fine but I will make sure his leash is short. But judging how you described the Shogun he will probably do that for me. Their language is different that ours yes?" Robert stated.

"Yes but they stated when we arrive we will be given translators one of the family. However The Shogun and a few of his lords know our tongue so that should not be a problem." Tywin stated as his niece walked up to them.

"Are we sure about this trip. This could be a trap by our enemies." Stated Cersei.

"I would not have put in that request if it was a trap I would know it was a trap. They came here themselves after all. Children were the ones that came, ones they were honest as well." Tywin stated.

"We will have men of our own there to protect us anyways." Robert stated getting a nod from Tywin. Cersei was still skeptical about all of this but soon walked into the castle. Servants began to get the bags sent to Lannisport to be put onto the ships for the trip.

"Be ready by Tomorrow Tywin. I think the sooner we get there the better. Did you send a raven to them?" Robert asked.

"Yes your grace. They will be expecting us. The trip is only a couple of weeks." Tywin stated.

"Then no time to waste then." Robert stated before going inside Tywin following shortly after.

* * *

 **Kami Tokikawa**

 **Grand Port City, Umika**

Kami Tokikawa waited observing the oceans keep an eye out for the ships. His castle home was a towering one that overlook the shores around Umika with the family's crest etched the front of the castle for any people arriving by sea. The port city was lively with traders and fishermen.

People from the Kishu's Guard was stationed here for the arrival of the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Neimi and Yuu already returned going to the Capital since it would be more welcoming to have the representatives they sent to be there.

He would be riding with the Royal Family to the capital so he was getting himself ready donning a traditional light armor piece with the design of a dolphin with the symbol itself etched to the left side of the breastplate.

His daughter, Ying, was getting dress in a blue kimono with a wave design at the ends of the dress with the symbol on the back of it. She would be traveling along with him. Her mother past away from sickness a year ago so he was showing his only Daughter the ways as his hier to the Tokikawa Clan.

He was cleaning his sword made out of the rare mineral that was found in their country. It didn't have a definite name but the weapons made out of them had specific names. His was Blue Tooth. It was a short katana with a blue hilt and a dolphin guard. He uses it along with a trident spear named Ebisu made of the same mineral.

If there was a name for the mineral it would be black steel if he thought about it due to the unique colors it made the blade into. Regardless his cleaning would be interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Raven. He noticed the note taking it from the raven and having it return to its master before reading the note.

Ying came in wearing a basic kimono to wear around the castle. "Father is something wrong?"

"No our guests are arriving. Get into the Kimono that was designed for special occasions and head to the port with the Blue Spears." Kami stated getting a nod from his daughter who left. He smiled as his daughter who left before leaving, _She would be so proud of you._

 **-An hour later-**

Kami was waiting at the port of Umika seeing the ships in the distance as his daughter slowly appeared standing next to him. The banners of his clan with the blue dolphin on them were on both sides of him as the ships with soldiers on them docked. His men were calm and not hostile as they were all aligned on the port with citizens watching from afar.

The blue spears were soldiers in pure blue armor pieces with white outlines. They all carried spears with blue shafts. The soldiers were trained to be calm since most of them fight in naval battles where the long journeys at sea could warp one's mind.

A ramped was set up for the ships as a series of soldiers got off presenting two flags. A Yellow Flag with a Black Stag on it with the other being a Red flag with a Gold Lion on it. Kami waved to the soldiers who were surprised looking at each other before focusing back on presenting their lords.

First was King Robert who was big in figure but not one of his soldiers or him laugh, it was normal to have larger than normal men around. Next was Tywin Lannister who Neimi and Yuu told him about. After that was the royal family but the first ones to approach him were King Robert and Tywin Lannister.

"King Robert yes?" Kami asked.

"That would be correct. You are?" Robert inquired.

"I am Kami Tokikawa. One of the 9 great lords that oversees this region of Rokugai. Welcome to the Grand Port of Umika. I will be the one to escort you and your men to the capital for a feast and meeting of Shogun Sokudo." Kami stated bowing as he stated this,

"I see. Your symbol is a blue fish?" Robert inquire observing the banner.

Kami nodded. "It is a dolphin your grace. An animal said to save those in need in the ocean." Kami stated then motioned to the translators who were in women in Kimonos bowing. "I present to you the translators that will be with you. They came from the Chie Clan they will help you in anything you need from knowing more of this land to trying to converse with some of us."

Robert nodded. "That is appreciated how long until we head to the capital?"

"It won't take long maybe an hour of riding." Kami stated then Robert noticed the woman next to him.

"This woman is? She is quite beautiful especially that dress what is it?" Robert inquired.

"This is my only child Ying Tokikawa. She is wearing a kimono as we call them." Kami motioned to his daughter who bowed smiling.

"She is very beautiful. She is your only child?" Said a blonde woman who walked forward.

"Thank you and yes. Her mother sadly past away just last year due to illness. I am lucky to still have her by my side at least." Kami stated a bit of sadness in his tone,

"Our apologizes Lord Kami." Tywin stated.

"No it is fine. Now then shall we ride off? We have prepared carriages if your family wishes to ride in them." Kami motioned.

"That is nice of you." Robert stated heading to the carriage with Cersei and Tywin. The children of the royal family walked to the other carriage.

"Father can I ride with the rest of the children?" Ying asked Kami.

"I would go and ask King Robert that Ying." Kami stated.

"More like Cersei she is a lion that loves protecting her children." Kami heard turning to see a blonde man mounting one of the horses.

"You are?" Asked Kami as Ying ran off to ask.

"Jaime Lannister. A Member of the kingsguard." Jaime stated wearing golden armor it would seems.

"Well then Jaime you can ride between the children's and King's carriages and watch over them both would that be fine? We will have a few out our Kishu Horsemen help you in protecting the carriages." Kami stated.

"That would be helpful we didn't bring much horsemen ourselves." Jaime stated seeing Ying bowing and then heading to the other carriage. "Thats surprising to see someone get approval."

"Ying is an innocent girl. I think there might be sentimental value in her not having a mother." Kami stated.

"That might help Ying yes. Well then shall we ride?" Jaime asked as Kami mounted a horse surprising Jaime.

"Yes we shall. Blue Spears protect the city while we are gone! Send a dove to the capital and let them know that Kind Robert will be arriving shortly!" He shouted in a different language than he used to talk to Jaime in.

 _We are in a foreign land that is for sure._ Jaime thought before joining the moving caravan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Wanted to take this time to say to a recent reviewer about the existence of historical characters. It might be possible to do it later but we shall see.**_

 _ **For now we will keep the originally made(Somewhat) characters.**_

 _ **To SkittlezBabex146(So you date Skittles? How many Rainbows did you have?) - Glad your interested. I wish there as more of this too as well.**_

 _ **To Sceonn – As I said it is not for everyone. I was going to explain to you but how well. I am glad 700 others enjoy this.**_

 _ **To Ikarus - It won't be perfect some inspiration is coming from Warriors Style of personalities. Still hope you like it thought.**_

 _ **Note: Ron is not the MC**_

 **Tywin Lannister**

 **Dolphin-Dragon Road**

Dolphin-Dragon Road was was the main road connecting the Tokikawa Clan to the Capital of Oshu. The lands between where filled with rivers, ponds, and a majority of watery areas of crystal blue waters clear enough to look through. This provided the ability for the Tokikawa's to do specialized farming to test out new plants to increase the food production.

Kami Tokikawa was at the front of the King's carriage leading the way to the capital as King Robert himself along with Cersei and Tywin observed the sights around him. "Clean water. It shines brightly as well."

"They must take better care of their land than we do. Maybe we can borrow an aide to help King's Landing it stinks in the majority of that place." Robert stated a bit jealous.

"Don't go about getting friendly with them yet. I am still skeptical of this so called Shogun." Cersei stated.

"Your worried about your Children more than that. Relax we will be fine." King Robert stated before hearing a commotion down the road that made the caravan stop on Kami's command. Tywin looked out since he was on the side of the window that could look up and see what was in front of the group.

"Why have me stopped Tywin?" Robert inquired.

"Seems theres a dispute infront of us." Stated Tywin.

"Don't worry father they have it taken care of." Jaime stated next to the carriage on his horse. The Kind, Cersei, and Tywin hear shouting from Kami which shocked them a bit.

Tywin looked to the translator. "Translate what he is saying please." The translator nodded.

"He is shouting at farmers who were angry about the loss of some pricey plants. This area is used for experimental crop and plant growing. The majority of it though is for healing poisons so its rough on the farmers since they are important to their lifestyle. He is just yelling at them to relax and telling them that there are a few survivors they could use to regrow with. He is even cutting their taxes to make it easier to do such."

Tywin mused a bit. "That is rather interesting and forgiving." Tywin stated as they began to move again.

"They don't seem to be very villainous that is for sure. But very strange as well." Jaime stated before nodding to the King getting back in position as they began to move again.

"See Cersei? They are good people no need to be so worked up." Robert stated before looking out then pointed to the mountains in the distance asking the translator for information.

 _The King is rather pleased, maybe this was a good idea after all. But time will tell, I will be sure to take full advantage of this opportunity. Just hope Joffery is behaving himself in front of the Kami's daughter._ Thought Tywin as they were nearing an impressively wide open town with no walls except for the castle at the top of a giant hill with layers of walls around the hills.

 **30 minutes later...**

 **Oshu**

Tywin was lucky to have this side he got to see the rather impressive and lively city called Oshu from what the translator told them. They were dealing with normal life but the majority of the people waved or bowed to their arrival. It was a lively city that did not stick with vendors at every corner.

"Its a flourishing city. Center of trade and the 9 Clans. The castle itself is guarded by multiple wall layers each one equally strong, whoever attacks it would be a fool even if they have siege equipment." Commented the Translator.

"Was there such a fool?" Robert inquired.

"There was at the start of the States War. The Shogun created that masterpiece of a castle to defend against all attacks. Great Lord Kishu was the one that attempted an assault on its walls with the help of the Great Shinrin Clan to supply wood for siege equipment. However using the first level of the walls Sokudo was able to have his archers fight burn the equipment with fire and kill some of Kishu's forces before they even reach the gates."

"Sokudo is a tactical genius?" Asked Tywin.

"He is, he does get advice from Great Lord Chie who is the smartest man of the land. But when he is alone and on a battlefield he can outsmart an opponent before their plan even begins." Said the translator.

"A cunning man. I sure hope he will not cause us harm." Cersei stated.

"You are guests, it is against the law to kill or harm guests unless they deal us harm." Stated the translator.

"There is such a law? Who made it?" Tywin inquired.

"The Shogun Sokudo himself. He wanted people who visited the lands to be comfortable. We do not even execute prisoners here, they either join us or are allowed to leave the lands." The translator stated.

"Again I'm proven right." Robert stated. "Lets hope my son behaves."

Cersei was a bit shocked. "How dare you.."

"Cersei don't start. He has a point he needs to be on a tight leash." Tywin stated.

"He is my son he will not cause harm." Cersei stated.

"If your worried about potential misbehavior you don't need to worry. Ying Tokikawa does not fight unless she is in her armor or out in sea to handle pirates. If something happens she will stop it." The translator stated not even concerned.

They just passed the first gate after going through the city. "It is good city." Robert noticed the armor of the soldiers between the walls, there were training grounds and barracks. "Everything a soldier needs is here?"

The translator nodded. "If the Shogun desires specialized training he will send men to another Clan with their family so they could train. They earn a small wage for the training so they can feed their family. Once they become a Samurai they will earn a better wage. This kingdom is more about specialty and quality than quantity."

"So every single warrior stationed here is an experienced fighter?" Inquired Tywin.

"That would be correct. The Kishus train Horsemen, Tokikawa train the soldiers needed to sail ships, Fukaze is filled with master bowmen, The Shizu handle the majority of the samurais and other training. Course the lords all have a specialized unit they train themselves. The group escorting us at the moment is the Blue Spears under Great Lord Kami." The translator stated.

They passed the next two walls before reaching the castle, it was evening and there were was a small group of servants and two armored gentlemen. Kami Tokikawa got off his horse letting the soldiers disperse to protect the grounds and the castle. He then walked to the carriage to slowly open it.

"Your grace and his companions. Welcome to the White Dragon Palace." Kami stated then motioned to the palace so they can get out and see the castle. The crest at the front was the Shogun's crest with black roofing tiles. There were statues of long snake-like dragons on each side of the entrance spraying water into a hole that flows out to a pond on either side.

"Its a beautiful castle that is for sure." Tywin stated.

"Those are not dragons Targaryens use." Robert stated as he was happy to know this.

"Its just a symbol of unity for our kingdom. A Dragon is strong so having a white dragon to symbolize peace and a strong unity made sense to the Shogun." Kami stated.

"I see. So your crests have more meaning than just a flag?" Tywin asked getting a nod in response from Kami.

Ying got out of the carriage next to them slowly and elegantly then bowed to her father before walking over with the other children. "Ying did you have a good ride with the children?"

"Yes father." Ying stated looking to Cersei and Robert bowing. "You have very nice children your grace. Be sure to protect them well."

Robert blushed a bit as Cersei was a bit skeptical but appreciated the nice gesture. "Thank you Lady Ying." Cersei stated.

"Look who finally showed up." Said a man who was walking over with another man. They were the armored individuals the group saw earlier. One of them was wearing brown colored armor with a Mountain Lion on the shoulder guard. The other had silver armor with the symbol of a horse on his chest.

"Great Lord Bashin and Kishu good to see you both." Stated Kami. "I am guessing the Uzui have being taken care of if your here Bashin?"

"Yeah but now I'm bored up in the north. All ending in a peace treaty but its for the good of the clan." Terra stated with a sigh then looked to the King Robert who was big but Bashin wasn't phased, he was big himself.

Terra walked over to the King then puts a hand out. "Your King Robert yes? Terra Bashin, Great Lord of the Bashin Clan." King Robert smirked a bit seeing Terra smirking himself.

"Yes I am" Robert shook Terra's hand. "Your a fat fella aren't ya?"

"I am your grace but so are you. But we can walk with pride of our size. It shows we have great power." Terra calmly stated, Robert was unfazed and laughed at the same time Terra did.

"Your a riot you know? I'm jealous of your Shogun. I am assuming there is a feast to greet us?" Robert asked.

"Yes it is, just inside we will escort you and the royal family inside I just wanted to greet you personally your grace." Terra stated then looked to Tywin and Cersei.

"Fellow lions. Welcome to Oshu." Terra stated bowing to them both. Tywin and Cersei were interested to see another lion here but both bowed in response silent.

Yatturo Kishu walked up. "I am Yatturo Kishu. Great Lord of the Kishu Clan. It is nice to greet you all. Bashin lets go the Shogun wants to receive them as soon as possible so they can eat."

Terra nodded then motioned the family to follow them. Cersei watched Ying talking to Tommin and Myrcella. She did note a smirk coming from her son Joffery but hopes he will behave. She liked the interactions though. Tommin and Myrcella did not really have many to talk to so it was good for the two even if she had to be completely skeptical.

* * *

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **White Dragon Palace**

Sokudo stared silently at the other end of the great hall seeing servants running around the head servant making sure everything was organized. The hall was changed with him having two thrones at the end one for him and another for King Robert with a makeshift table for the both of them the food not yet set on the tables.

He pointed at areas that needed work from his higher up position though Chie was also making sure everything would be in order, just in case the servants prepared chairs and tables if any of the guests needed them otherwise they would be using the traditional sitting on the wooden floor on top of a cushion style of dining to show their culture a bit more.

Hanging pieces of art from the Chie Clan's academic academies hung proudly in silver frames not gold so it wouldn't be very expensive but also look nice to blend in with the art pieces. Just as everything was finished came the arrived of a few Great Lords and his guests making him stand then slowly walking around the table to be at the front so he could greet King Robert face to face.

The King of the Seven Kingdoms was definitely not who he was expecting to be but he didn't bother to think about it as Terra was of a similar size. He put a hand out for the King to shake who without fear took the chance to shake. "King Robert is it great to meet you. I am the Shogunate Sokudo Satori."

King Robert seemed to be surprised as well as the other guests of his young looking face and figure. "Your the Shogunate? You look so young?" Stated Jaime simply causing a chuckle from the Great Lords.

"He is in his late 20s and still not married its surprising he is like this for so long!" Terra stated before chuckling causing a sigh from Sokudo.

"I started that unification at the age of 16 after my father died. The nation's problems have me too focused to settle down with marriage." Sokudo stated annoyed staring daggers at Terra who walks over patting his back.

"Yes, Yes. Our great Shogunate the proud young conqueror who should be finding a nice lady to call a wife but alas his devotion to his nation is even prouder than our own right Baku?!" Terra stated staring at Baku who shrugged.

"If we left it in your hands it would crumble." Baku stated.

"Ah... Yeah your right, its a good thing we had Sokudo do it." Terra chuckled again.

King Robert and his group were just staring at the casual exchange before King Robert laughed. "I swear you unified a land in your teens and your not even married yet. Then with the banter you just had with your fellow lords." King Robert just grinned as if he had a life like this.

"I have much respect for you Shogun Sokudo. Now then lets sit down and begin this feast that you..." Robert looked around noticing the hall. "Where is the bloody food?" Robert asked making Sokudo chuckle.

"It will come just sit down my fellow guests from Westeros." Sokudo motions having King Robert follow him to the pair of thrones. His Great Lords sat down including Baku all of them were on the left. King Robert's group were on the right, children at the end of both halls.

"This is a rather free way of sitting down." Jaime joked as he sat down at the cushion.

"It does taking use too. If you wish for a chair let the head servant know he is behind you all." Baku stated, pointing to the stern man behind Robert's group before a flood of servants came in.

They came in carrying pots, plates, bowls, and tea pots on trays going to each table setting up a plate of rice, fish, soup, herbs. Each Great Lord asked for as much as they wanted with Robert's group following the same. The tea threw King Robert off.

"Not wine?" King Robert asked a bit displeased.

"We don't have that luxury King Robert I apologize but we do have sake if you wish its what would replace wine for us. Although we all prefer to drink tea as things like sake cloud the mind. You never know when you must have to fight King Robert." Sokudo stated to King Robert.

The King thought for a minute the nodded. "I'll try your tea then." Taking the advice literlly which surprised the Lannisters greatly. The King turning down alcohol?

Regardless the King seemed to take pleasure in the taste of the tea even though he burnt his tongue it made him feel warm on the inside with the fresh taste of Lemon? "What kind of drink is this?"

"Tea your grace. Its the popular choice of drink since it can be made using simple herbs. You passed our experimental fields yes? Your eating a cross-breed of lemon based plants and tea leafs." Baku stated.

"Was the best thing we thought of thats for sure." Kami stated. "Glad our lands could be of service." He joked.

Sokudo counted. Kishu, Chie, Tokikawa, Bashin four Great Lords were here that means the other five would soon arrive he thought. Still they were enough to start discussions as they ate their fill. "If you wish for more simply ask for the servants." Sokudo stated then puts down a cup silently then slowly looking along the great hall his demeanor changing simply on a dime to a calm and analyzing look.

"So shall we begin the negotiations?" Sokudo asked simply looking to King Robert then to Tywin who both nod.

"Oh there goes Sokudo's look." Terra Whispered.

"Look?" Jaime commented seeing he was ignored by Tywin and Cersei completely for now.

"Oh yeah... Sokudo is a kind ruler yes. But when he gets serious especially in these times he can be very formidable of a negotiator." Kami stated eating more than his share of fish and rice.

"You got a chance to observe the lands as you came here got a taste for what we can provide. So the question is if you wish to open up a link between the both of us." Sokudo stated simply letting the group think.

As this happen he observed the children in the back Kami's child Ying was the only one here as Chie's and Bashin's children were busy with their own training and duties. He did notice King Robert's prince being a bit spoiled and too filled with power from just a simple glance. Ying seemed to be quelling that sensation he was feeling though a bit seems the 4 children were doing well together.

"Your right, a link between us and your nation would benefit both of us greatly. The question is what do you need from us?" Tywin asked.

"We don't want anything if you desire a certain resource we will of course charge you or exchange the item for another from your lands. One thing we will not give up is the rare resource that Kishu's daughter told you about." Sokudo stated getting a nod from Tywin.

"Makes sense. Then how about simple free trading between the both of us?" Robert stated.

"I was thinking the same as well, we have a gift for you to take home with you to King's Landing." Sokudo stated motioning for a servant who nodded leaving the hall then returning holding the door open for a Chie Scholar to walk up then bowing to the people within the hall.

Behind the scholar a long dragon painted the 9 colors of the clans was carried in on top of a solid silver base to gold it. "This is a small trophy of your coming here. The colors represent our clans with the dragon symbolizing the unity of this place. If you wish you can make this be the target of your trade."

Sokudo took another sip of his tea then puts the cup down again staring at the group silently. "You are... In debt right? I heard from wanderers coming here the debt isn't small either. These gifts should make back your money for you. I'll mark down their value for you to exchange in gold in which you can sell for their true value."

Tywin was a bit surprised hearing Sokudo being aware of their money issues. But how he thought, there was no way they could have discovered the sudden debt the crown was put under in such little time. But to go a step further and offer a way to pay off the debts was a surprising thing.

"We are in debt?!" Robert shouted staring at Tywin and the others then shaking his head. "I can't believe to be hearing that today of all days curses!" Robert was enrage but stared at the art Sokudo was offering.

"Something like that shouldn't be sold off... I rather keep it for people to know of our relationship with Rokugai. However if what you say is true... I would not mind a way to get more gold." Robert stated.

"Sire the value here could be diff-" Tywin was about to advise Robert but was shot down with a hand telling him to stop.

"We will accept the terms of the trade. Thank you Sokudo." Robert stated garnering a nod.

"It is no problem. Just extending a helping hand to you King Robert." Sokudo simply stated before there was a loud 'SMACK' sound drawing his attention to the back of the hall.

He sees one of his servants... His favorite one in fact that brews him the best tea he can get within this castle. He got a bit angry see that Prince Joffery had slapped his servant it seems judging from his position. Luckily the tray his servant was holding didn't topple to the ground.

"I asked for the fish to be cooked now slightly cooked. Evenly cooked, my tea tastes bland as well how can you be a servant!?" Joffery stated making Tywin almost facepalm and Robert shake his head.

"Joffery whats wrong?" Cersei asked.

"This... Imbecile brought me raw and bland food when I simply asked for seconds of what I just had!" Joffery stated. "She should be thrown out or killed for almost poisoning me!"

Cersei stared at her son. "Your right it is the fault of the servant. They should not fail in their duties. Shogun please-" Just as she was saying this and looking in Sokudo's spot on the thron- Wait he wasn't there.

At that moment Sokudo was moving straight past Cersei from the middle of the hall before slowly kneeling checking on the cheek of the servant.

"Are you alright?" Sokudo asked in a language only his Great Lords and Ying could understand getting a nod from the servant. Sokudo eyed the head servant simply as he checked her cheek.

"Tosa give her a light herbal rub for her cheek its reddening a bit badly and given her some tea to calm her nerves she seems to be sick." Sokudo stated making sure Joffery and Cersai heard him a hand on the woman's forehead it was burning hot.

Tosa, the head servant was surprised rushing over with another servant checking her forehead shocked nodding. "Get the castle herbalist, you should have told us sooner Mirai you are always pushing yourself too hard." Tosa stated slowly helping the Mirai to her feeting who slowly nodding.

"I-I'm sorry Shogun." The servant bowed silently only to receive a pat on the head.

"Its fine your simply overworked. Tosa give her one of the higher leveled guest rooms. Have her rest here until she recovers its partly my fault." Sokudo stated where Tosa nodded showing the servant out making Sokudo sigh.

Tywin was surprised how quickly Sokudo diffused the situation and dumbed it down completely. He protected the integrity of his servant as well as prove a reason for what Joffery got. Sokudo then points to another servant.

"Get the prince another meal. Hot. and get some of the green leaf tea" Sokudo stated completely ignoring what Cersei and Joffery said all together not doing a single thing they asked for.

"W-What your just going to let that servant walk off for such a-" Joffery was then given a sudden staredown.

"Prince Joffery... As far as I am aware my servant was sick from being overworked trying to prepare for this grand feast for you. You wish for her dismissal and even worse her death over a simple mistake any human being can make regardless of rank." Sokudo stated his voice stern.

Joffery just stared at Sokudo angry and a bit afraid. "B-But-"

"Joffery that is enough sit down and wait for your new meal." Tywin said sternly before Sokudo was about to do anymore.

Joffery was silent sitting down on the cushion on the floor before Sokudo turned then heads back to his seat noticing a glare from Cersei but at the same time a conflict stare from Tywin most likely either impressed or complimenting his work. Just what Sokudo wanted he thought to himself.

"I can't believe he talked like that to m-" Cersei whispered.

"Cersei not now. What he did diffused a situation before it got worse. Besides remember they don't kill unless the other party intends to hurt. He could have thrown us out of here due to that but doesn't seem like he knows it is all Joffery's mistake not us as a whole." Tywin stated.

"Just calm down Cersei. Joffery needed a good talking to to begin with. Sokudo taught him a lesson about compassion." Jaime told his sister who sighed shaking her head still angry but puts it off to the side for now.

Cersei looked at the children surprised to see Ying still talking to her children despite what happened. She wondered by Ying would stay near the prince despite all of this. Could it be a trap she thought to establish a marriage between Ying and Joffery? No that wouldn't make sense as it would ontl establish a link between one clan of the 9 to the royal crown.

The only way for that to happen would be if her daughter married Sokudo and she wouldn't allow herself to do such a thing to her daughter. "So your not married?" Robert asked a question Cersei hoped Robert wouldn't ask.

"Yes I am not married. I wanted to settle down with a family but I have not found the one I want to spend my life with. Mostly due to my work keeping this whole nation together." Sokudo stated surprising when he stated that he was looking for someone to choose.

"You choose your spouse?" Robert asked getting blank stares then laughter from the Great Lords.

"Yes in our custom we don't force marriages here. We simply find the one we wish to spend the rest of our lives with. The heir to these lands will be established by a vote by the Great Lords using their and my oldest children as the choices to carry the White Dragon." Sokudo stated.

Cersei sighed softly glad to hear this which it wasn't hard to see the relief in her eyes from outsiders. "I see... Your nation is truly better off than ours." Tywin stated.

"We already gained what we wished to have gained. We want to expand ourselves and share the power evenly however marriage is something we believe to be up to both parties of the man and woman to decide on individually." Baku stated asking for some more tea calmly.

"I see so you wish for fair deals that help both sides instead of favoring both sides?" Tywin asked.

Kami nodded. "We all control a part of the nation. Sokudo controls the smallest since he is Shogunate. The rest of us all control different parts to divide up the work and to control equal land. Some see more action than others during this time of peace right Great Lord Bashin?" Kami mocked.

"Action? Ha! The Uzui already asked for peace its the Forest Raiders to the west I have more concern for." Terra stated.

"Uzui?" Robert asked.

"They are a tribe past the mountains to the north where the Mountain Wall lies. They have gone to war with us many times trying to take back the mountains we hold but Terra and his soldiers along with the defense of the wall protected the villages past those walls." Sokudo stated praising Terra.

"I'm just doing my job too bad it will be boring in the North for awhile. I'm surprised we haven't just absorbed Uzui in as the 10th clan already they very well deserve it." Terra said with a sigh.

"If we did you would be bored for an eternity Terra." Kami joked.

"Absorb the Uzui? Why not simply crush them if they are being defiant?" Joffery asked getting another stare shutting the boy up.

"They are simply fighting to bring back their way of life. If we absorbed them into our clan they wouldn't have to fight anymore and we can become friends and learn more about Ulthos as a whole. There is no need to completely fill off a group of people simply because they are trying to survive." Sokudo stated then thought.

"Actually Terra when you return see if you can send a messenger to see if they don't mind being apart of Rokugai with their leader being named the 10th Clan Head. They may choose their color and symbol when they are ready to accept." Sokudo continued getting a nod from Terra.

"As you wish. We can establish their duties later I'm assuming?" Terra asked getting a nod from Sokudo.

"Of course that is the goal every time. Now then about the Forest Raiders..." Sokudo began.

"Ruei has it under control but they are getting organized. It might be soon they will start to make a claim of being apart of their own nation Shogun." A new voice was heard making the great hall go quiet and turn to the doors. It was Great Lord Haeda Mori along with his son Yuu. Their clothing were fancy and with a bronze looking coloring to their kimonos waves and tune at the ends of their kimonos. Haeda had brown hair with a hint of green.

Along with them were Tado Shizu with his three sons. Jan, Man, Han. The names were odd but they were a group of triplets all trained the same way so trying to figure out who is who is a task one can never beat unless you are Baku. They had red kimonos with a bull symbol on their clothing. All four had red hair Shizu having scars on his tough face.

Then finally there was Great Lady Hana Shinrin wearing a gold kimono with a head piece of her long hair that had rabbit ears and face on it. She along with the other lords slowly moved to one of the open seats the three brothers of Shizu went to the other children. Hana has simple brown hair and eyes.

"King Robert and guests. These are three of the other lords from Bronze to Gold. Great Lord Mori and his son Yuu who you met Tywin. Great Lord Shizu symbolizing the Red Bull they focus on the training of Samurais, he is here with his sons. Then Great Lady Hana Shinrin the 2nd youngest of the Great Lords and one of the three Great Ladies symbolizing the Gold Rabbit and the industry side of our Nation." Sokudo stated as all three bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet the three of you." Tywin stated to them then looked at the empty cushions. "Then This.. Ruei is?" Tywin inquired.

"Currently dealing with the forest raiders so she has no time to come here sadly." Shinrin stated simply asking for rice and tea. "She is Great Lady Ruei Fukaze. She trains the master bowmen from her area which is perfect for training bowmen. Her symbol is the Green Gryphon." Shinrin continued.

"Then what of the last Great Lord... Or Great Lady." Robert asked.

"She is the youngest King Robert. She will be here in a moment." They heard the sliding of the door at the end of the great hall revealing a young girl in a black kimono with gray lotus flowers. Her hair was long with the color of white snow with bright red eyes. King Robert almost choked on his drink seeing the woman.

"Welcome Great Lady Oichi Oda" Hana stated noticing someone behind Oichi. "Ah your brother Nobunaga is here as well?"

Behind her was her brother who had black hair and red eyes his hair was spiked up as he sat down with the children at the end. "Yes it is good to see you Great Lady Shinrin. Shogun I hope you don't mind my presence here."

"Not at all Nobunaga. Is your brother feeling better?" Sokudo asked.

"Yes Shogun he is still sick thus why he could not come today. He was excited to see these foreigners with his own eyes." Nobunaga said.

"Ah yes.. It is a shame he couldn't make it huh." Sokudo stated then noticed Robert was a bit confused. "King Robert is something wrong?"

"S-She looks like she is in her teens and with the white hair. I thought for a moment she was a Targaryen." Robert stated getting a shake no from Oichi.

"I am of the Oda Family. My father along with Great Lady Shinrin's father worked with Sokudo to unite the nations. They passed away a few years ago thus why we became the next heads of the family." Oichi said calmly smiling. "We symbolize the Black Lotus and trade."

Robert rubbed his chin then nodded. "Well then... I guess there is nothing to worry about. Now then we just finished the negotiations for the trade."

"You did? Lord Sokudo what was it.?" Oichi asked.

"We sell them our art at a lower price to help them pay their debts along with free trade." Sokudo simply says.

"I see seems reasonable enough we have an abundance of things we are a bit inflated. I wish you waited until I arrived first." Oichi stated getting a sweat from Sokudo.

"Ah.. Y-Yes Oichi I apologize." Sokudo stated.

"Now then let us enjoy the feast and sleep our tired eyes. We can do more stuff tomorrow." Sokudo stated getting a cheer from his Lords and a nod from Robert's group.

* * *

 _ **An hour later...**_

Sokudo sighed as the feast was over and his guests and Great Lords and Ladies were put into their rooms. His room was at the very top of the towering castle but a few floors below that is where his destination lied.

He walked into one of the sleeping quarters to see herbalists already done with their work Tosa watching over Mirai simply before noticing him. "S-Shogun. Mirai is going to be fine they say. She was simply lacking energy and sleep they say."

Tosa seemed beaten up with guilt that he let this happen. Sokudo simply pats Tosa on the back to reassure him. "You did nothing wrong you just didn't notice it in time. Now you know the mistake you made not take that mistake and learn from it." Sokudo stated to Tosa who simply nodded.

Sokudo then slowly moved to the bed looking down at his servant silently. "The herbalists got rid of the mark on her cheek thats good... Tosa what do you think of them?"

Tosa was silent then got into a stern and focused look. "The Prince would ruin Westeros if it is given to him I would thing Shogun. Your trained White Ninjas have already found the Lannisters to be working out loopholes of our trade to benefit them more than the crown of Westeros. Just as you predicted."

Sokudo rubbed his chin silently. "The King doesn't know the Lannisters are all working under his noses." Getting a nod from Tosa. "They were surprised that we knew so much of their plans so quickly it seems. Its a good thing we train those ninjas well.."

"Very well Shogun. In fact the Westeros side has a spy we have come into contact with. A master spy who controls the majority of Westeros's spies and in Essos as well." Tosa stated making Sokudo turn to Tosa.

"Did you?" Sokudo asked interested.

"Yes Shogun. The man is named Varys, he only has bits and pieces of info on our nation and is hoping to use our ninjas to learn more about us. It seems this Varys has taken an interest in us and wishes to work with us in the future behind the scenes." Tosa stated getting a nod from Sokudo.

"Then let him know he can send messages directly to me then. Seems our ninjas we stowed away along with the ship to Westeros have already done masterful work." Sokudo said as he turned back to Mirai putting a hand to her cheek.

"The Lannisters will not harm my people or try to control us or anything with their lies and deception. I am sorry you had to deal with that Mirai and Tosa." Sokudo stated softly knowing Mirai heard all of it.

Mirai opened up her pink eyes staring at Sokudo. "My training still needs work it seems." She stated simply.

"Yes but you attempted at least. Your still a prodigy being only 14 and yet you learned so much already your going to beat Tosa soon enough." Sokudo stated a bit proud as if he was Mirai's father. His ninja to him were basically his children people he worked with personally or had Tosa work with them. Mirai was a perfect person who can blend in completely or do an acting job perfectly.

Course Mirai was indeed sick. Most likely trained too hard climbing around Oshu and then preparing the feast. Mirai and Tosa lost their family at a young age so he was basically their father.

"Yes.. Fa- I mean Shogun." Same old Mirai, Sokudo thought as he turned to Tosa.

"Keep me updated on the Lannister's movements. Listen in on them and see if we can find a loophole in their loophole." Sokudo stated getting a nod from Tosa.

"I already called for the castle ninjas to do such." Stated Tosa getting a smile from Sokudo.

"Good. Results or not doesn't matter you know. Just try." Sokudo stated before leaving the room to go get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well wow the one chapter I posted doubled the reviews and the follower count. So time to answer more questions from the recent reviews.**

 **First to the many guests/followers that are up to this point glad your liking it this far. Yes we all hate Joffery but surprised not many commented on the ending parts of Chapter 3. Regardless glad people are enjoying the new world I have created within GoT.**

 **Now someone mentioned Ned Stark. You think I wouldn't include Ned fricken Stark in this? The majority of the characters will appear using Varys as the link to those said characters. While at the same tim Rokugai is expanding in power already potentially getting a 10th clan(Making the total 11).**

 **So I wanted to ask for the next chapter since this will have the Uzui deliberating mostly so those politics will be put off to the side for next chapter. Rokugai is balancing fully uniting Ulthos while playing around the game created by the Lannisters while increasing a presence in Westeros.**

 **In one of the questions I ask: What should the Uzui's colours and symbol be? They are a nomadic tribal group beyond the Mountain wall.**

 **Now Enuji1799 asked about Oichi. Now the priestess is simply a term of a traditional shrine dancer. There will be rituals but until the dragons are born nothing will really come from the rituals that are mostly that of good blessings onto sick or men about to go into battle.**

 **Also NO there will not be guns. They haven't even gotten to the invention of the crossbow barely yet. Samurais were strong in that era with the simple use of tactics, swords, spears, and bows.**

 **We will be introducing Ruei Fukaze who I am unsure if you are going to love(Who loves bows?) So in my next question tell me if who your favorite Great Lord/Lady is by description alone(There might be a high favorite already I can tell.) If you can't tell me just tell me your favorite Clan Banner then.**

 **Also the ship thing I will say they are based Japanese ships.**

* * *

 **Ruei Fukaze**

 **Forest Wall – Western Fukaze Clan**

Ruei stared in her light armor that was coated Green with wings on a shoulder piece on her drawing shoulder is. It granted her complete protection from any arrows aimming to disable her ability to fire a volley. She really means a volley as she drew back 3 arrows at once then fire them into the air along with her bowmen along the wall.

The arrows flow along with the wind before slowly and masterfully landing straight into enemies charging at the wall with hooks and ropes getting sniped down before they were even close. The trees were making it hard to aim but it gave Ruei and her bowmen the perfect practice.

Yes she just called fighting off the Forest Raiders simple dummies for target practice with the trees the simple obstacle blocking their view. Sure they could just target and draw straight into them at a straight angle through the branches however what they were doing was allowing long range artificial siege warfare using wind conditions to land their marks on targets from afar.

It has what kept the Forest Raiders at a somewhat safe distance from the Forest Wall a wall made half from brick half from the tree trunks are rather overly sized trees providing a strudy defense to the wall. The roots of the tree wrapping over to the stone enticing enemies to use the ledges for rest when climbing only to get them in a trap of a volley or soldiers narrow windows along the front of the wall that lets spearmen the use to stab through if needed however the spearmen are mostly just left to sit around and watch as all of the bowmen practice.

The bowmen fire volley after volley arrows simply landing into the top of shoulders or heads of the Forest Raiders. After less than an hour of these volleys the Forest Raiders run away to their camps to recover which is why Ruei called for the Kishu to come in and simple run down the rest of the Forest Raiders who should already be tired and have low morale.

Ruei looked around then checked on the trainers seeing how well her bowmen regiment did. "Good job Gryphis." She said her black steel bow being latched to her back her quiver hanging sideways laying on her lower back. She only used about 5 arrows. So 5 rounds of volleys was all that was needed. Cost effecient so she used 3 more for the last two volleys ending with 3 Forest Raiders seperately killed due to her expert judging in the winds.

Some say she is a mystic or a real like talker of the wind. One who can communicate with the wind or even seeing the gusts of flowing wind in a green color similar to the color of her banner. The Gryphon was a creature she supposedly saw one time at a high cliff near Bashin's lands only for it to disappear with a flap of its wings.

Ruei was awe struck and fell in love with flying animals using their techniques to improve the creation of bows and arrows along with the creation of this new style of using a bow. On an open field the enemies numbers would drop in half before the battle began limiting losses and winning a battle.

It is why she has all of the bowmen from around Rokugai gather here so they can learn her ways and be taught how to use this style so it is consistent all across the board in the case of a war. Rokugai is always prepared for war much to the dismay of the Oda's however the 9 clans understand they need to always be prepared so they can be called to arms and gather as a unified unite against whatever the foe may be.

Ruei descends the wall letting her bowmen continue their practicing firing as well as keeping on the look out for the Forest Raider's movements. This is mainly done through scouts who use the trees to traverse the area beyond the wall. It is a competitive edge Ruei made her men learn as rookies especially the bowmen who can use this tactic to take out the unsuspecting raiders below when the Kishu arrive for their oppressing offensive.

Ruei yawned softly tired from the partial waste of time having servants take off her light armor and put her bow and quiver to the display in her hall before asking for a cup of tea and lunch. It was already hotly prepared for herjust being fish, rice, and a bit of a rabbit which she makes sure not to eat around Hana Shinrin. Rabbit was her favorite meal out here.

From the messages she was getting the feast had went well along with the meeting with Westeros except a few incidents it seems. Sokudo was transperent with his information and dealings with his Great Lords or Ladys meaning they knew he had ninjas in Westeros and his plans.

Sokudo wasn't planning dominanting Westeros simply a plan to get rid of the corruption currently unnder King Robert who Sokudo met personally. Seems Sokudo took a liking to Robert before the meeting and is already trying to find loopholes and ideas to help Robert. Ruei sipped her tea as she read the message.

"The Shogun really plans ahead. Poor Mirai if only she was older the Shogun might have a bride at this point." Ruei joked.

"Isn't that true." Said a voice unfazing Ruei.

"Neimi your late." Ruei stated simply to Kishu's daughter.

"S-Sorry Great Lady Ruei." Neimi said softly showing way more respect than normal due to her respect to the Great Ladies dreaming to become one herself.

"It is fine come you must be hungry." Ruei stated as Neimi walks in then sits down.

"So how is the Shogun anyways?" Neimi asked as her food came.

"Doing fine it seems... The meeting seems to be going good. He thinks of them would be beneficial to work with however there is a fmaily filled with problems." Ruei said simply.

"The Shogun is already being careful making sure no mistakes are made." Neimi stated eating her fish.

"True. We plan to trade art in exchange for a lower price of gold to help pay off the debt the crown has apparently." Ruei stated then closed the messsage.

"Art? Thats all?" Neimi asked.

"Plus free trade but that isn't major compared to what we are offering. Question is how to make sure it gets poured straight into getting rid of the debt." Ruei simply stated.

Neimi thought for a bit. "Right the nearest port with be through the Lannisters. They might simply take the money themselves to increase their banks."

"So we would have to find a different route of making sure the funds are given straight to the crown." Stated Ruei in thought.

"Why not have someone manage it all" Neimi asked.

"True we won't need to do such here but having someone over there would be a good idea." Ruei said simply rubbing her chin.

"A private trade port maybe?" Neimi added.

"Something we could entirely have control over... I wonder what could give us that kind of ground." Ruei stated.

Neimi was silent then whispered. "I think the King has a honorable friend from what I heard. They live in the northern parts of Westeros and over see the region. I think we will have good luck going through them."

Ruei stared at Neimi. "Did Sokudo ask you to eavesdrop while you were there?"

"That and a couple more things." Neimi grinned.

"I swear... Your a Kishu not a White Ninja." Ruei simply said in disbelief.

"Yes but I have my duty to follow orders... Do you think we will be force to be at war with Westeros in the future?" Neimi asked.

"If we are then we are. Sure we have a overseas trip however if we can establish a footing on the land... But we have the technology, tactics, and warriors capable of just a feat." Ruei stated then looked out of the window at the garden just outside of the room they were relaxing in.

"Furthermore the unification of Ulthos is nearly complete. The Uzui joining us will quicken the pace. I think they will be more used for scouting Ulthos, if the rest if just wild areas the Uzui in theory could control the rest of Ulthos except for the Forest Raiders territory that is." Ruei continued.

"So you think the Forest Raiders will join us?" Neimi asked.

"In due time but for now we just need to keep hitting them with out superior strength." Ruei simply stated.

"Yikes getting pretty confident there Ruei." Neimi pointed at Ruei.

"Quiet young one. Westeros doesn't control the winds as much as we do." Ruei stated with a glare.

"True plus we have our wonderful Oda Priestess as well." Neimi unfazed by the glare said.

Ruei sighed then took another sip of tea. "That will be quite the feat to convince here to do anymore than dance for us." Ruei then just went silent same with Neimi before the two went straight back to work.

* * *

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **White Dragon Palace – Oshu**

Sokudo yawned for a start as he woke up and started the day cleansing himself of the events of yesterday both in body and mind. He meditated to start then cleaned himself up with new robes and a clean body as per usual. Mirai was fully recovered from what a servant told him but he ordered for Mirai to take the day off and stay in bed just incase.

He had important business today to take care of. For the most part it was to create a divide between Robert and the Lannisters to get the king out of harm's way of their dark dealings. First order of business was to find a way to get the money added straight to the Iron Banks for the crown.

Sokudo was thinking of ways to get such to happen, luckily Neimi told him off Robert's friend in the North region of Westeros. He figured it was something to look into and what does he know the man is named Ned Stark he was apart of Robert's rebellion and a long standing friend of Robert's it seems. He is a honorable man who has a 'bastard' which to Sokudo simply means a son. To them in Rokugai children born not by the mother wed to the man is frown upon.

In time bastards are accepted due to their actions. Anyone could rise up or shed away unwlecoming pasts to become greater people. From what Sokudo heard Robert was planning a trip to the North from here in Rokugai. Maybe this was a opportunity he would need he thought.

First was to discuss with Robert he thought as he asked a couple of servants to have King Robert come to the great hall at noon. At this time he had his Ninjas be on high alert of the Lannister's movements making sure they do not get near the Great Hall as well as make sure they do nothing heinous or questionable.

They wouldn't reveal themselves but would call upon a guard to stop them. Sokudo knew the Lannisters are not stupid but his Ninjas were better than the spies the Lannisters have moving around the city disappearing one by one due to the work of his White Ninjas that he had Tosa trained.

However from what the reports he noticed. Tywin was less of a decietful man, the man was smart and didn't seem to have such bloating ideals. Most likely this is mostly due to the actions of the younger generations of Tywin's kin. Still the man was known as being a great commander on the battlefield in Westeros, if he were to beat this man on the battlefield at all Sokudo wonders what kind of message that would bring.

Regardless Tywin was not his enemy but more of a secret observing ally perhaps? He didn't have enough infomation to know but he knows who to avoid: Cersei Lannister. He noticed the glares he got from the woman after the show he put on for them.

Its a good thing we didn't do it to embarassed Joffery however it seems his spoiled ways will not end with a simply trick he thought. The mother would not allow that even hiring an assassin to kill Mirai to teach Sokudo a lesson only for it to fail with the assassin now behind bars being asked questions as he thought this.

Sokudo sighed he was facing a cunning foe but one with only a bark not much of a solid ground to work within Rokugai with. Cersei or any of the Lannisters didn't scare him, mostly due to them being in a land they don't understand how it works. Its a battle they could not even attempt to win from what he can see however he can't underestimate them just yet.

For now Sokudo had to focus on Robert. He sat down at a chair at a table at the center of the hall then sees King Robert walk in. "Ah King Robert thank you for coming. Please sit." He motioned to the chair across from the table.

King Robert did such. "Your servant said you summoned me to talk about something? Is it about that debt thing you talked about?" Robert asked a bit angry.

Sokudo nodding. "Partially yes but please King Robert calm your anger. I only simply want to help you not make matters worse if it is within my abilities of doing so."

Robert staed at Sokudo before calming himself. "It is not easy. Being the King of Westeros and all."

"It is not easy being Shogun either." Sokudo joked only getting a laugh from Robert.

"I suppose your right... So then shall we get down to it?" Robert asked getting a nod as Sokudo snapped his fingers.

A servant walked in with a cart carrying the multicolored dragon piece from yesterday. Along with them from the ceiling three White Ninja appear next to the cart after it stopped to the side of Sokudo kneeling on the floor with a bow.

"W-Who in blazes are those three?" Robert asked.

"My White Ninjas.. They are akin to your spies but on a entirely different level on how they work and do things." Sokudo simply said nodding to the three. The leader of the three nodded then presented a scroll handing it to King Robert who took it slowly looking at it.

"Whats this?" King Robert asked a bit skeptical.

"Its a report from my Ninjas. I am sorry to say that I had them plant themselves within King's Landing and Lannisport. I have come in contact with your spykeeper Varys, we have been collaberating for a short time but we have found some things you need to see King Robert." Sokudo stated in a stern voice his demeanour turning serious.

"You... Are spying on my lands and capital?!" Robert asked outraged.

"I can say the same about you." Sokudo waved a hand as from a screen door to their right came two guards. One had a captive westerosi spy while the other had the assassin.

"W-Who are those two I never seen them in m-"

"Life? Yes your right cause you didn't employ them." Sokudo stated.

"Yes never in my... Wait you know I didn't?" Robert asked.

"As I said I am a friend not an enemy Robert unless you wish for me to be." Sokudo joked.

"N-No..." Robert sated then opened the scroll reading it. "W-Wait... This is.."

"Yes... Jon Arryn was killed before you made this trip yes? That wasn't an accident and they plan to do the same to you Robert. The Lannisters maybe not all but the majority what you dead and out of power." Sokudo stated letting Robert read the rest of the report before looking Sokudo.

"You.. Looked into this all in just a short amount of time?" Robert asked getting a nod from Sokudo.

"For the most part yes. Mainly for a personal gain until my Ninjas uncovered this plot by them. My own representatives reported their actions being... Dishonest." Sokudo said then points at the spies and assassins.

"You are my friend however the Lannisters not only are spying on my lands... Doing a poor job of that mind you. While also threating the lives of my own people even a person who I treat as a adopted daughter." Sokudo stated bit angry.

"Whose life? Wait is it that servant?" Robert asked.

"Yes her name is Mirai. She is a servant but also one of my Ninjas so you know. She is in training still and was overworked from her training it seems. Still her life was put in danger Robert if that is not evidence enough of their dark dealings then I don't know what else to tell you." Sokudo stated.

Robert as silent then looked at the art. "So you think they plan to disrupt our trade?"

"Yes they will since the only port we have access to..." Sokudo began.

"Lannisport... That makes sense.. But what could we do to bypass it?" Robert asked.

"You have a friend in the North yes?" Sokudo asked asking a servant to pour tea for them both.

"Ned?" Robert asked knowing Sokudo already did his research. "He is a honorable fellow."

"Well why not make the North the center of trade between us and the crown? We plan to establish someone to manage the route from our own nation to do the job. However if we use the North to help solidify that route.."

Robert nodded. "We can for sure the money helping pay off the debt of the Crown... I was just about to ask Ned to be my Hand of the King as well"

"A wise choice King Robert. He is your.. At this point aside from Varys your only ally. Your commander of the Kingsguard is a ally as well but he is still on man" Sokudo told Robert simply shocking the King.

"Thats it?!" King Robert stated.

"That is it sadly. However you have something the Lannisters." Sokudo stated with a small grin.

Robert thought for a minute then stared at Sokudo. "You?" Sokudo nods.

"You have me and a unified nation of lords against a defying family and group of people wishing nothing but your death. Along with your Northern friends we vary much outnumber whatever they could send our way." Sokudo said.

Robert stared at Sokudo. "Why do you trust me so much? We are strangers split by a ocean?"

"I trust you, cause you are a man with a history that can not be questioned. Aside from your overly excessive desires." Sokudo blushed with coughed catching Robert off guard.

"T-Thats just my natural instinct of a man!" Robert said in defense.

"Y-Yes I hear you. Regardless you can be trusted entirely, you have poor management but as a friend and ally you are someone I wish to work with not those Lannisters who use dirty tricks." Sokudo stated.

"Well your behind me but what about..." Robert began.

"Us?" A voice rang as Robert turned to the voices seeing all of the Great Lords/Ladys at the entryway.

"W-What are they doing here?" Robert asked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked with a chuckle walking up patting Robert's back. "We got your back big guy just relax."

"Whatever the Shogun decides we follow, even then we all think the same as him to begin with." Baku stated walking to the side of Sokudo pulling out a document then handing it to Robert as the other Lords/Ladys gather.

"Whats this?" Robert asked.

"An official declaration of an alliance between the Crown and Rokugai. We will become official allies and friends so long as King Robert is King of the Seven Kingdoms. Meaning we as a unified nation back you King Robert." Hana Shinrin stated bowing to the man.

"Welcome to the group big guy!" Terra laughed confusing Robert.

"Group? What group?" Robert asked.

"You will be an artificial Great Lord of Rokugai you won't gain power from here however it grants you a way to go to for help. Like say if you have to flee you can come here. This same document will be signed by Ned Stark to have him join this group comprised of the 9... No I mean 10 great clans, The North, and The Crown." Kami stated crossing his arms.

"You all thought this up?" Robert asked as Sokudo presents a pen.

"No Sokudo thought this plan up on a short notice." Stated Yatturo Kishu.

Robert coughed staring at Sokudo. "You all by yourself and you convince them all?!"

"Not hard as Shogun. However in order to make this work I have a request King Robert." Sokudo stated.

"A request? What might that be?" Robert asked.

"Take me along to your trip to The North" Sokudo simply stated.

"...Alright I'll make the arrangements." Robert stated simply.

Sokudo raised an eyebrow. "That was fast... Why the quick reply?"

"Because as you said I can only trust you and Ned right now. I believe that after all you already done for me to perserve my kingdom and the crown." Robert stated.

Sokudo was a bit surprised to hear this before smiling. "That is what allies are for. We can make a plan before we make the trip then."

"A plan?" Robert asked.

Sokudo got up then looked out the window silently after walking over to it staring at Oshu below. "Yes... A plan."

"What plan?" Robert asked as the Great Lords/Ladys smiled at Robert then looked to Sokudo who turned to everyone at that time.

"A plan... To beat the Lannisters and their game." Sokudo said simply with a smirk.

"How do you plan to do that?" Robert asked.

"It isn't hard. We have Varys on our side. Along with that we have another ally that Tywin overlooked if he is apart of all of this." Sokudo stated walking back over to the table.

"You think Tywin isn't?" Robert asked.

"Its possible it is Cersei's complete doing but if not then we have someone who is instantly an ally." Stated Sokudo pointing at a name from the scroll.

Robert looked down then his eyes widen. "Him?!"

"Yes him" Sokudo turned and paused. "Tyrion Lannister."

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

 **Castlery Rock – Westerlands**

Tyrion simply stared at the note that was in his hands that he was reading. The study he was using to work on paperwork was accompanied by a white outfited man kneeling to him from the otherside of the desk with his guards were not in the room but he didn't call for them.

For some reason Tyrion didn't feel threatened, but he did feel an opportunity regardless as he accepted the note from the unknown white donned figure that was in his current study. From what he can tell it was a note made by the Shogun of Rokugai the nation his father had just went to.

It was not what Tyrion was expecting though in terms of contents, it was talking about a secret plan created by his family. He was wondering why the Shogun was sharing this info with him when he could simply reveal this to his family to begin with to mess up the Shogun's plans however there was a bit of a thought of it being a bad idea for the King to die.

If the King died Joffery, his horrible nephew, would become the next King that is something he simply cannot allow to happen. The spoiled kid would only lead the Seven Kingdoms to ruin and anger he thought. That is not how one keeps a series of kingdoms united.

It seemed the Rokugai have corrected this idea and become a complete unified nation under the banner of The Shogun. Instantly making them a solid ally if they were on Robert's side, a side that with the Rokugai by his side was the winning side most likely. The North seems to be on Robert's side in this case as well making them have a foothold of influence in the kingdoms.

The question is cant Rokugai keep its unification if it came to Westeros. Judging from what he was told about the nation they will probably won't be fazed by anything. The Shogun does not seem to be the type that will easily die or back down without a fight. A cunning man Tyrion thought.

A honest yet cunning man who is transperant in what he does. A man Tyrion believes he can get along with. The note is telling Tyrion to stay in Castlery Rock as his father will soon return. But during this time dig up info they can use against the Lannisters. He can use what the Shogun calls his White Ninjas to send back a message to buy more time if needed.

Tyrion throws the note into a fire then turned to the White Ninja. "So your a White Ninja. Is it a sin in your country to get a stain on the.. White set pieces?"

"No sir it is not. But we do have to hand wash them many times in order to get them out. So we are just naturally trying to avoid getting them dirtied." The White Ninja stated.

"I see... Tell your Shogun I accept being apart of his alliance. I will see what I can do about the infomation he is asking for. Will you be watching over me?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes I will. Mostly as protection but also your way of transfering messages between yourself and The Shogun." The ninja explained.

"I see.. Do you drink wine?" Tyrion asked.

"No since it clouds the mine like Sake." The ninja took out a small bag filled with little seed looking herbs. "But I do like tea."

"Tea? I never tried it. What do we need?" Tyrion asked.

"Simply hot water and patience really." The ninja stated going to the water heating it over the flame putting the tea herbs into the water then walking over to the desk pouring the tea into wine glasses.

"Well... Something that doesn't look red like blood for once." Tyrion stated.

"As it should be." The ninja stated before drinking his tea despite the cup being hot.

"Well I am not one to stop myself from trying something new." Tyrion drank the tea then gasped. "H-Hot! What in blazes!"

"Well of course it is hot I just got it out of the fire." The ninja stated.

"True..." Tyrion tries again. "Numbs my tongue though.. But it tastes good and calms you." Tyrion commented.

"Thats the effect of tea. Now then enjoy your say." The ninja finished his tea before going to the Balcony then falling off the railing shocking Tyrion making him run to the balcony to only see the ninja already safely on the ground.

"...What did I get myself into." Tyrion said in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to let you guys know I want to hear back from all of you on you thoughts on a recent chapter or if you are new and read up to this point tell me how you think of things so far. It is always good to know if the story is living up to your expectations or not.**

 **But I do know quite a bit of you like the series. We have almost 50 followers and favorites in under 5 chapters! I sound dumb for saying that but I'm just excited that people enjoy this story.(Some don't but regardless)**

 **Anyways sorry in advance if the length of this chapter is short in your eyes. (I say this as I have not even typed up the chapter yet)**

 **Anyways onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **White Dragon Palace – Oshu**

Sokudo breathed in the air of a brand new day as his servants were running about making preparations for his trip. He would be making the trip alone with a few of his own men along with White Ninjas secretly coming along with him on his trip. He is having Baku stand in as Shogun for him while he is away, the rest of the Great Lords and Ladys have headed back to their homes except for Kami who would be their escort to the ships for the trip.

One of the Great Ladys stayed though much to his dismay as it was none other than Oichi Oda herself with her brother who came to visit him at his great hall before the trip happened.

"Sokudo... Your doing something very dangerous you know." Oichi stated.

Sokudo sighed knowing this was going to happen eventually. Oichi agreed with the alliance but not the plan he proposed. "This is all for the sake of both of our kingdoms Oichi." Sokudo stated.

"At the very least take Nobunaga with you or something. You are going to a territory you don't know much about with a dark game in the background of it all. Why would you go into all of that chaos?" Oichi asked.

"W-Wait me? Why me sister?!" Nobunaga asked pointing at himself.

"Only if you want Nobunaga but in order to gain Robert's and Ned's trust I have to thrown myself face first into that said chaos. The only way for chaos to end is to break the natural cycle of chaos by causing more chaos to negate it." Sokudo simple stated from experience.

"You mean... Like the unification of Rokugai?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes... Before we united this land this land was just filled with chaos: crime, famine, disorder, even the lands grew tired of our constant fighting. That why I threw myself face first into the chaos and promised a sense of change that brought the people to my side. Eventually everyone else joined with him as well." Sokudo stated looking at Oichi.

"If only father was here to see this." Oichi stated pausing silently with sadness.

"Yes if only he was here that is for sure." Sokudo stated simply. "But now we have the royal priestess as the head of the Oda Clan. The symbol of free trade and the symbol of peace for our nation. Not to mention the power of your grand prayers."

"My prayers... Right the Color Gods I should set up a prayer for the White God for your safe travel Sokudo." Oichi stated.

"Ah that is not really needed Oichi I will be fine." Sokudo stated.

"Nonesense! I'll be doing it regardless of your command Sokudo." Oichi stated getting a laugh from Nobunaga.

"Give up now Shogun she will be like this until she gets what she wants. I'll be going with him sister so thrown in a prayer to the Black God for me as well." Nobunaga stated.

"Right right... Honestly you boys are always so much trouble." Oichi stated before leaving to go prepare for the prayer.

"So.. You wanted me to come Shogun?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes... I figured it would be the perfect time for you to start learning to become as great as your father was. Oichi is the family head but you can be something greater than even a Great Lord." Sokudo stated as he looked out the window then was silent then stepped back.

"Nobunaga your blade is needed." Sokudo stated.

"Huh? What do you mean S-" Nobunaga is cut off by the sudden appearance of a rags wearing assassin appearing from the window and launching at Sokudo. Sokudo was quick to avoid a lazy stab of the assassin's dagger that seemed to be dripping of something.

"He has poison!" Sokudo stated getting a nod from Nobunaga as he quickly drew his blade shocking the assassin before the assassin launched at Nobunaga at this time King Robert walked in to check on Sokudo with Tywin and Jaime Lannister but were shocked to see what was going on inside the great hall.

"Sokudo what in blazes is-" Robert shouted but Sokudo puts a hand out to stop him.

Nobunaga breathed in then shifted the stance of his draw blade using the face to block the point of the dagger and quickly disarm the assassin with the shift of the blade before quickly creating an upward slash to cut the assassin's arm and shoulder. The assassin is shocked and falls on the ground on his back gripping his wound.

"My word... Such a mess before we even started our journey." Jaime stated.

"Who would want to kill the Shogun?" Tywin asked.

"W-Well.." Robert began but Sokudo cuts in.

"Whoever it was... They won't be getting my head anytime soon I can promise you that. Great job with your technique Nobunaga your training paid off." Sokudo stated.

"Ah ha ha! You flatter me Shogun. I am simply doing my duty as one under your banner of unification!" Nobunaga stated then stared at the dagger.

"Isn't that dagger... Valyrin Steel Shogun?" Nobunaga quickly observes making Sokudo look at the dagger noticing looks of surprise from Jaime and Tywin.

"Yes that appears to be the case..." Sokudo walks over and picks up the dagger observing it. "Ah this is a very potent poison too... Too bad for them we learned cures for the many poisons in this world this one is no different."

Sokudo walked over to Tywin handing the blade. "This is from your family yes?" Sokudo bluntly stated.

Tywin observed the blade silently then nodded. "It is sadly. Honestly that kid of yours Robert."

"Joffery is behind this?" Robert asked.

"I heard him talking about teaching the Shogun a lesson saying he should be taught a lesson to show respect to someone... Of higher status of him." Tywin stated.

"Prince Joffery sure has ego problems huh." Nobunaga stated.

Sokudo stared at the assassin who died from the wound it seems. "Your Darksteel Blade is much sharper than I thought Nobunaga."

"It happens Shogun. All Darksteel weapons are sharper than they appear." Nobunaga stated waving his blade quickly to get rid of the blood on the blade before sheathing it.

"Darksteel is the rare resource that you were talking about?" Tywin asked.

"Yes the one used for making weapons for the Great Lords and Ladys along with their relatives when they are of age." Sokudo stated.

Tywin looks at the dagger slowly Sokudo observed Tywin a bit before stepping back. "I'll have my servants clean up this mess and hold a prayer for the dead man." Sokudo stated.

"A prayer? Why?" Jaime asked scoffing at such an idea.

"Because this man most likely had a family and just did this to help support his family. Thus a prayer is needed for such a soul to die for the selfish reasons of another. Joffery will get a warning from me for this incident." Sokudo kneels down then closed the assassin's opened eyelids.

"Your.. Pardoning him from this?" Tywin asked.

"Yes... I want to give him a chance to learn and change his ways Tywin. I'm sure you will teach him a lesson during our trip to the North yes?" Sokudo asked.

"Yes. Thank you for you forgiveness Shogun." Tywin stated.

"I will forgive him but his family won't. Be sure to compensate them for the loss of their family member that will probably ease the load a bit and you won't have karma hanging over your family." Sokudo stated.

Tywin learning from history nodded. "Right I will do that."

Sokudo nodded then points to Nobunaga. "This is Nobunaga Oda. He will be my personal bodyguard during our trip."

"Nice to meet you Nobunaga I hope to test that blade of yours in a duel someday." Jaime stated.

"Same with me Sir Jaime I heard many things about you from your nephew." Nobunaga stated.

"Joffery?" Jaime asked.

"Yes mostly about how you are a kingslayer. Very impressive feat I say so myself." Nobunaga praising Jaime which shocked the man.

"Wait your praising me for what I did?" Jaime asked.

"Why not? The man was crazy and was hindering your kingdom yes?" Nobunaga asked.

The room was silent as Robert, Tywin, and Jaime just look at Nobunaga, Jaime rubs the back of his head with a sigh. "You have a point but still feels wrong to kill the man you serve."

Nobunaga smiled then closed his eyes. "Shogun what is the first law you put into power?" He got the room's attention with this question.

Sokudo smirked. "If the Shogun were to ever attempt to betray the land or take full control of the lands he is thus put onto deaths row and a new shogun will be voted into power." This surprised Jaime a bit.

Sokudo stared at Jaime. "So you see? Yes you killed the man you served but he did questionable things regardless. What you did is considered to be for the good of your kingdom Jaime."

Jaime thought about this then nodded. "Right thank you for sharing that Shogun." Sokudo chuckle waving off the thank.

"Don't mention it, just doing apart of what I need to do. Now then Nobunaga let the others knows we are getting ready to leave, let them know of the incident and to be careful." Sokudo stared at Tywin. "Our carriage should be ready by now."

Tywin nodded. "Right, I'm surprised your joining us for our trip to the North." Sokudo began to leave the hall letting his servants take care of the mess.

"I wanted to see a part of Westeros with my own eyes anyways. Baku will be in charge while I am away." Sokudo stated as he walked with Tywin and Robert to leave the castle.

"You are very smart despite how young you are. You would thrive in Westeros I bet." Tywin stated.

"Yes.. I had that feeling Tywin, I just hope Westeros can last and stay connected long enough for us to strengthen your own kingdom's bonds." Sokudo stated referring to the debt. "Money seems to be fully in control of the Seven Kingdoms at this point for now."

"You have to pay your soldiers somehow Shogun. But you seem to have a better solution to that problem." Tywin stated, Robert being silent and listening looking around the castle along with Tywin. "Quality warriors with set wages. Seems like a good solution compared to how I use my funds."

"The only thing tying you to those soldiers is money Tywin." Sokudo cuts in making Tywin stare, "If you don't train and win their loyalty they will not stand with you in the end. They can be bought off or leave at the face of danger."

Tywin stared at Sokudo as in creating a profile of him, the shogun was smart he thought and his soldiers could not be swayed they follow him while he himself was strong in character and mental fortitude. "I am glad my daughter has no swayed you. You have impressed me greatly Shogun."

Sokudo smirked. "It will take more than what she or her son tries to sway my ideals and being. If I did I wouldn't be here now after all or have an army as loyal that money could never buy." He walks off to the carriages with Nobunaga.

"Robert I think we made a good decision to come here." Tywin stated.

"I have to agree to that. I really thought Joffery ruined everything." Robert stated.

"The Shogun is smart, to unite a land at such an age and getting everyone around you to follow your lead. Lessons to be learned Your Grace." Tywin joked.

"Hush you... Though I can't deny the kid sure as heck impressed me. I think Ned will like him." Robert stated before going to the carriages himself. Tywin stood there looking back at the castle rubbing his chin a bit before walking to the carriages himself.

* * *

 **Ruei Fukaze**

 **White Dragon Palace – Oshu**

Ruei observed the forest that was past the wall in her light armor her bowmen right next to her as she waited for the forest raiders to appear only to see they didn't. She kept watch and waited wondering if the forest raiders would attempt a night assault today instead of the middle of the day.

If they did, it would be good practice to test their night combat abilities on the forest raiders. "Lady Fukaze!" Ruei came out of her trance of thought and looked to the voice seeing the lookout on one of the towers pointing. She looked to see that forest raiders charging the wall with a set of horses moving fast along the forest for cover against their arrows.

"Prefer Volley! Aim high and fire on my command. 40 degrees up precisely!" Ruei commanded as her bowmen on the wall followed the order as she drew her own bow and aimed high not watching the movements of the horses or the troops just focused on one thing: The Wind.

There was a small breeze for a moment before Ruei shouted. "Now!" She lets her arrow loose along with the others all at the same time hearing the whistle of the arrows going through up in the air before slowly falling down into the forest and striking the horseman right off their horses.

The bowmen were impressed. "Just follow the wind, it can you things faster than your eyes can when it is obscured." Ruei taught the bowmen.

"But what about if there is no wind?" Asked a bowman.

Ruei smiled. "Then you focus on sound, the wind and sound are your friends in this style of archery I am teaching you. So make note of it!" Ruei shout getting a cheer from the bowmen.

"Lady Fukaze they are still coming!" The lookout warned making Ruei refocus and turn to the forest. "Archers at the ready! Prepare volley number two!" She stated and drew her bow back and waited. "Follow the plan and hold you fire until I say let go! Aim at 60 degrees!"

As Ruei states this the wall's gates open up surprising the forest raiders as a row of horsemen lead by Neimi the soldiers on the horses wearing silver armor in a mobile spear wall prepared to charge down the Forest Raiders. "Lets end the raiders! May the Stallion guide us!" Neimi shout getting a cheer from her men before they charged forward scaring the forest raiders.

The forest raiders turned trying to run back but they were outmatched by the Kishu's home bred horses that were as fast as the wind mowing down the retreating forces or thrusting through their bodies with spears as the horsemen charge. The forest raiders at the very back of their forces seeing this attempt the run but arrows suddenly rain down on them blocking off the forest raiders in between the volley of arrows and the horsemen.

The forest raiders look on in fear then turn to the Kishu horsemen before they were most mowed down and taken out by the powerful horse and the soldiers that carried them. In a span of thirty minutes the wall was not only protected but the forest raiders were taken out completely and swiftly.

A few moments later Neimi returns with her soldiers having a few surviving forest raiders tied up in rope mainly to question on the whereabouts of their home before sending them back.

Ruei walked up to Neimi smiling. "Nice work, the plan worked flawlessly." Ruei commented making Neimi blush.

"Aww you flatter me Lady Fukaze, you came up with it, plus without your bowmen we probably wouldn't have gotten to this stage." Neimi stated being modest then looked to the tied up raiders. "so your going to question them?"

"Yes... I want to learn where their home is so we can negotiate with them." Ruei stated.

"Think they will though after our little show?" Neimi asked.

"Who knows... But worth a shot." Ruei stated as the raiders were taken away for later questioning, for now the great clans had won a major battle against the forest raiders.

* * *

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **White Dragon Palace – Oshu**

Sokudo stood at the dock with Kami who escorted him and the royal family back down to Blue Dolphin territory. Sokudo observed the sailors and soldiers boxing things up for the sail back to Westeros getting everything on the ships. He has his own for his trip with Robert to the North while Tywin was sailing back to Lannisport in a different ship.

"I wish I was going to the North but I spent to much time away from the battlefield already." Tywin stated walking up to Kami and Sokudo.

"Its understandable Tywin, I'm sorry to pull you away on such short notice to begin with." Sokudo stated.

"It is quite alright Shogun. I hope we meet again is all, Lannisport isn't as amazing as King's Landing but it works." Tywin stated.

"I'll be sure to visit whenever possible. But for now I have to focus on helping your kingdom first." Sokudo stated.

"My ships are the best around, so Robert and your children will be fine Tywin." Kami stated.

"I have confidence that they will be. Now then I will head out now. See you again Shogun." Tywin stated as he went to his ship.

"Split up by a sea... Just be safe Shogun." Kami told Sokudo.

"I will be fine. Ying will be protecting me on my journey cross the seas along with Nobunaga." He stared at Kami then sighed. "I'll be sure she stays safe around Joffery I've seen his eyes around her."

Kami was silent then smiled. "Shes my daughter, that boy can't do a thing to her... But I appreciate the added protection Shogun. I know Mirai might be jealous though."

Sokudo laughed. "Mirai is still sick she would only get worse at sea. I'm not taking that risk." Sokudo stated.

"True. But you still have white ninjas stations on the ship and some implanting themselves at Winterfell and the route your taking to it." Kami whispered.

"Of course. Baku wouldn't let me go unprotected after all. I have no fears anyways." Sokudo looked at his sword, a katana to be more precise with a smile. "Besides I have my trusted katana with me."

Kami smirked nodding. "Right. Just be safe, use my troops well."

Sokudo began to walk to the ship. "I'll put your Blue Spears to good use!" He stated with a wave back to Kami before boarding the ship.

Kami puts his hand at his side with a sigh. "Crazy shogun..."

Sokudo was at the railing observing his land in the distance or the direction it was at as it was no longer in view by now. Nobunaga was by his side doing the same. "Never thought I would see our homeland like this. Makes you proud of your accomplishments right Shogun?"

Sokudo chuckled. "Yeah... Still can't believe I unified it all myself, not entirely myself but I had help."

"My father right?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes.. Your father was a noble man. He may have passed but he was an important part as to why we achieved what she did." Sokudo stated then noticed Ying coming over. "Oh Ying how are things with the children?"

"Its fine Shogun, just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay." Ying stated Sokudo noticing a couple of kids following Ying making him chuckle.

"I am fine, just as you are it seems." Sokudo crossed his arms. "You seem to have some admirers."

Ying blinked then turned blushing a bit seeing Tommen and Myrcella. "O-Oh, Tommen and Myrcella what wrong.?" She asked seeing the two getting caught but the two ran over.

"Ying can we go play please?" Myrcella and Tommen asked at the same time getting a giggle from Ying.

"Honestly you two. We are on a ship what do you think we can do?" Ying asked.

Both of Cersei's kids think trying to come up with an idea as Sokudo smiled at the sight then noticed Cersei herself walking. "Having fun you two?"

Tommen and Myrcella look to Cersei surprised. "Oh mother. Not really we are just trying to figure out what to do." Tommen stated honestly.

Cersei looked to Ying then the two and nodded. "Well not much you can do on a ship. Ying do you mind going around the ship and finding something to do with them?" Cersei asked.

Ying thought for a minute then smiled. "Then how about we play a game of Shogi then?" Ying stated to the two of them.

"Shogi? Never heard of it." Myrcella stated.

"Its a game we play, its fun and can make you very smart and strong if your good at it. Lets go play it theres a set on the ship we can use." Ying stated running off to lead the two children.

"Don't hurt their feelings to badly Ying! They are beginners after all!" Nobunaga teased Ying who stuck her tongue out at Nobunaga like a child before giggling and disappearing.

Nobunaga sighed as Sokudo looked to Cersei. "You have lovely children Cersei." Sokudo stated.

"Don't flatter me Shogun, I know you don't think kindly of at least one of them." Cersei said defensively.

Sokudo chuckled. "Joffery simply made a mistake is it. If one doesn't make mistakes they can never learn and become a better person." He looked to where Ying once stood. "Children are innocent things after all, the most prone to make mistakes since they don't know and are confused. They haven't lived life like we have."

Cersei stared at Sokudo still defensive but relaxed a bit. "True. My own experiences clouded my judgment of your actions, I thought you were evil due to your actions."

Sokudo smiled. "I was only looking after my servant. Humans can't be replaced Cersei." He looked out to the water a bit. "Once you take a life you have the blood of that person in your hands and it will weigh on your mind for life. Thus why you can't speak of death lightly. The best course of action is to change one's mind and make them better so they don't repeat their mistakes."

Sokudo looked back to Cersei. "If your still skeptical that is fine. But I only wish for the best for the many around me. Joffery can be as well, so long as he is taught right, that can only be done through the work of his mother though." He started staring at Cersei.

Cersei was silent walking to the railing to watch the sea. "For someone who never had children you sure are smarter than most men I've seen."

Sokudo chuckled. "You flatter me, yes I don't have children but I have the next best thing." He closed his eyes. "Being the symbol of a nation and carrying everything on my back with my life on the line." He opened them staring at the sea. "The clans are my children to me in a sense. So I have to be the best I can be."

Cersei was silent before turning and walking away. "I'll make sure Joffery behaves around Ying." Cersei stated before she disappeared.

Nobunaga stared at Cersei then looked to Sokudo. "Not sure if she is impressed or not."

"Who knows, not looking to impress just giving my honest opinions of the matter." Sokudo stated to Nobunaga before crossing his arms watching the sea for most of the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone and welcome newcomers. I've noticed a lot more new people and some returning people who watched the fanfic last year. Life has settled down a bit so I'm glad to be typing this up again, sorry for the delays an all.**

 **Again would like to hear your thoughts on the series so pleasure give me reviews its the best thing that could let me gauge if you guys actually like the series. But you don't have too just a personal preference on my part.**

 **Anyways back to the Shogun.**

* * *

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **The North – Kingsroad**

Sokudo yawned a bit as it was early morning as he sat in one of the carriages. They had already made landfall after only a week at sea having docked at a local town so they can take a carriage to the main road called Kingsroad from what Robert has told him. Sokudo, Robert, Cersei, and Ying were all in the same Carriage keeping Ying close to make sure nothing happens as they head for Winterfell expecting to be there a bit early.

"Tired Shogun?" Ying asked.

"Just a bit Ying, Kami wasn't wrong about how long a trip across the ocean was now its a long carriage ride to this.. Winterfell was it?" Sokudo ask Robert for clarification.

"Winterfell yes. Won't be long now." Robert stated.

Sokudo leaned back being a bit carefree. "I'll trust your word on that, I'll be awake by the time we get there I promise you."

"Your rather carefree about being on grounds not your own Shogun." Cersei commented. Sokudo eyed Cersei then shrugged.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be? We are protected by your personal guard along with Nobunaga." Sokudo left out Jaime's name since he was apart of the personal guard. "As far as I am concerned we are perfectly safe, besides Ying here can protect us from the carriage as well."

Ying blushed a bit looking to Sokudo pouting like a child. "Hey why do I have to be the one to do it?"

Sokudo chuckled. "Its your father's joke not mine Ying. Besides I know your capable of fending for yourself. You have one side of the carriage to protect and I have the other, simple as that."

Robert stared at Sokudo. "Your honestly not going to put your life on the line to protect us are you?"

Sokudo was silent looking out the window watching the scenery around them seeing a lack of trees except for patches of it. "If I didn't, who would protect us if there is an enemy right in front of us? I've fought on the frontlines before Robert I can fight."

"But your a leader now aren't you?" Robert asked.

"A leader leads by example, if I don't stand up and fight why should I expect the same from my men Robert?" Sokudo argues.

Robert rubbed his chin a bit. "You do have a point there."

Sokudo stared at Robert silently having a sense of something amiss with him. Like he was never into being a leader or never expected to be one. Robert's secret stayed with Sokudo though for now but he knows Robert will have to learn and become the leader the Seven Kingdoms need.

Sokudo turned to Ying to change the topic. "Sorry to drag you away from the other children Ying your father wanted me to keep you near and protected."

Ying shook her head. "No it is quite alright. I'll have another chance to play with them I bet." She turned to Cersei bowing a bit. "O-Only with your permission first of course Your Grace."

Cersei stared at Ying then to Sokudo silently feeling innocence from the girl but still felt compelled to distrust them. "Of coruse I expect that." Cersei simply stated, Ying obviously took the hint and slowly nodded.

Sokudo sighed as he had a bad feeling about this.

Outside the carriage was Nobunaga guarding it beside it looking forward but looked inside to observe Ying and Sokudo sensing something was off but focused on what was ahead of him seeing the open grassland surrounding the road as they head to Winterfell.

"Quite the different look than your home isn't it?" Jaime called out coming up beside him.

Nobunaga gave a simple smirk staring at Jaime. "Definitely colder here, and more barren thats for sure."

"Its warmer south I promise you but who knows if your visiting King's Landing." Jaime stated making Nobunaga shrug.

"Wherever the Shogun goes I go, its my current mission after all." Nobunaga looked at the Carriage and whispers to Jaime. "Your sister is very protective of her children isn't she?"

Jaime rose an eyebrow as if there was an obvious answer to the question. "Its quite noticeable that she is if you haven't given her a good look. That Ying girl seems to be an exception so far but distrust is easy for Cersei to gain."

"Still she is just trying to make sure her family is protected. Its good that she keeps her guard up, I just feel bad for Ying who is in the middle of her crossfire." Nobunaga stated.

"Do you have a think for Ying perhaps Nobunaga?" Jaime asked making Nobunaga chuckle.

"No. But she is a friend, just want her to be safe and able to come home in one piece at least." Nobunaga stated getting a nod from Jaime.

"Cersei wishes the same for her children as well." Jaime stated making Nobunaga sigh.

"Well guess we will just have to gain her trust and prove we mean no harm." Nobunaga stated while Jaime smirked unsure if her sister can give some the benefit of the doubt or gain trust with someone but was glad someone was willing to try at least.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

"Can't believe he is early but nothing we can do about it now." One Rob Stark stated as he stood with his family in the cold waiting for the arrival of the King and his guest that a letter from the king mentioned.

The short girl Arya Stark who was waiting patiently with her sister wondering if the infamous Imp was with the royal family. Sansa Stark stood beside her with Bran Stark on the other side of Arya. Rickton Stark the youngest was right beside his mother Catelyn Stark the mother of the children.

Then there was Eddard Stark or Ned as Robert and others call him. The Warden of the North his title was. Behind him was where his bastard Jon Snow and their hostage from the Greyjoys: Theon Greayjoy.

"I was surprised too Rob. Not only is he early but he is bringing a guest too." Ned stated.

"Who is the guest?" Catelyn asked curious.

"Robert wants it to be a secret until they arrive it seems. Just to know he is an important person." Ned answered truthfully.

"Why now of all times though?" Rob ask. "Seems a bit suspicious."

"Its Robert... I'm sure it is nothing bad that might hurt us." Ned reassured his son but he was not so sure this time since Robert left out the person's name entirely. He wondered why but will soon get his answer as the Royal Family started to enter the castle.

Ned and his family shortly took a knee as the horses and the carriages carrying the Royal Family poured in, Ned looked up seeing the two carriages and saw that Robert was not on one of the horses. But one of the men was strange looking. His eyes widen a bit surprised seeing a white haired man with red eyes with black armor that he has never seen before riding one of the horses.

The man slowly got off his horse petting the head of the horse before turning to Ned and his family meeting Ned's eyes before nodding his head to Ned seeing the man greet him in a friendly manner. It surprised him a bit and calmed his nerves thinking he was not a Targaryen.

The carriages open up letting the Royal Family get out first was Robert then followed Cersei along with her children from the other carriage the windows were closed not letting a view of who else was in the carriages. Robert slowly walked up to Ned staring down at him then gestures for Ned and his family to get up.

Ned looked up then complied first his family and the people in Winterfell following suit. Robert looks Ned up and down a bit. "You got fat." At first the comment was rather rude and insulting to the others in the court of Winterfell who heard the comment. Then Ned stares and made an eye gesture to Robert's on figure before the both of them smirk and laugh then hugging.

"Its been too long Ned. Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked dumbly.

"Protecting the North Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned commented then eyed the Royal Family and the strange soldier as Robert meets Ned's family. Robert greeted each member of the family smiling a bit before slowly going back to Ned after Cersei greets them.

"Your Grace if I might ask.. Is that soldier your guest?" Ned gesture to the white haired man standing near the carriage that Robert was in.

Robert looked back then smiled looking to Ned. "No that is my guest's bodyguard." Robert turned to the carriage motioning the man. "Nobunaga get those two out here."

Nobunaga nodded then motioned to others in the carriage. Rob right next to Ned stared as he first saw a young girl who was probably a bit younger than him with black semi short hair in a small side braid wearing a strange looking blue dress with a fabric covering her upper body more. He was taken in by the girl's then shook his head calming himself.

Ned narrowed his eyes a bit confused before slowly another figure emerged, he was draped with a similar dress that seems to be for men with light armor under it but in the color white, he had short black hair and had a calm demeanor to him. The man seemed young wondering if the woman was his wife or something.

The man got off the carriage then sighed looking around a bit at Winterfell a bit taking in the view like he never was here before then began to walk over to Robert and Ned with the woman and the man called Nobunaga next to him on both sides.

The man bows to him a bit a strange gesture but Ned will soon get his answer as to why he did this. "I am Sokudo Satori it is a pleasure to finally meet you Eddard Stark or do you prefer Ned?" Sokudo asked with a small smile a hand out to shake Ned's.

Ned slowly shook Sokudo's hand firmly feeling the firmness of Sokudo's grip. "He isn't some boy you randomly picked up is he Robert?"

Sokudo chuckled a bit. "Guess you left it up to me to explain everything Robert?" Sokudo stated casually surprising everyone.

"Hush, you know your land more than I do." Robert stated with a huff.

Sokudo shrugged then stared at Ned keeping the firm handshake. "Let me restart then. I am Sokudo Satori, the Shogun of the Rokugai, a unified nation in Ulthos. Robert has told me much about you during my trip here over the sea."

Ned rose and eyebrow with a bit of confusion in the air around the court. "Shogun?" Ned asked.

"Think of it as in King in your land." Sokudo stated giving a shock to everyone as they were supposedly in the presence of another king.

"King? You are a King?" Rob asked even more confused now getting a chuckle from Sokudo.

"That was the same reaction Robert had when he visited my lands and first met me but yes I am in a way." Sokudo said letting go of Ned's hand. "Regardless it is a pleasure to meet you Ned. I will explain more about where I come from later along with other details. For now let me introduce you to my friends here."

Sokudo motions for Nobunaga. "This is Nobunaga Oda. Son of the former head of the Oda Family one of the familys that controls a piece of land in Rokugai. His sister is currently in charge so he is my bodyguard for this trip." Nobunaga bowed as Catelyn was a bit shocked to hear a woman was in charge of a claim or patch of land, it was very uncommon but she focused on the man's explanation.

Sokudo then motions for the woman. "This is Ying Kami she is the daughter of one of the heads of the 9 great clans that make up Rokugai." Ying bowed as well to the others making Ned surprised she wasn't Sokudo's wife.

"I thought for a moment she was your wife or something." Ned stated making Nobunaga and Sokudo chuckle suddenly Ying was blushing and rubbing the side of her cheek with a finger sweating.

"No, no. The one Ying marries is her choice by law where we live." Sokudo stated surprising the crowd again as Sokudo looked to Robert. "So then shall we?"

Robert nodded. "Ned lets go to the crypts, do you mind if we bring Sokudo along?"

Ned was confused looking to Sokudo who looked for approval before nodding moving with Sokudo to follow Robert and make small talk.

Catelyn watch her husband run off with the strange new man and the King before turning to Nobunaga and Ying bowing. "I am Catelyn Stark. Your... Shogun is a strange one no offense."

"No offense taken ma'am. Just know our honorifics are different so please forgive us if we speak wrongly." Nobunaga stated with a bow getting a small chuckle from Catelyn.

"It is quite alright your not from around here your leader made that quite clear. We prepared you rooms with extra sets of clothes if you need them. Though I will have to find some other clothes for Ying later." Catelyn stated.

Ying shook her head. "No its fine we brought out own clothes just in case something like that happened. I appreciate the gesture though." Ying smiled as she said this Catelyn nodding a bit.

"I see that is fine as well." Catelyn noticed Rob's stares making her chuckle a bit walking up to Ying. "So is what Sokudo said true about how marriage works?"

Ying nodded. "Yes. Our land doesn't have political gain when it comes to marriage so we are allowed to go with whoever we love really to take on as a partner. Although my father does baby me a lot since my mother died shortly after I was born." Ying said sadly.

Catelyn frowned not able to picture that putting her arms around Ying surprising her a bit. "Well make yourself at home here." Catelyn steps back turning to Rob. "Rob show them to their rooms if you can."

Rob looked to his mother blushing then nodding. "R-Right Mother." He looked to Ying and Nobunaga. "Ying, Nobunaga follow me." He turned and began to lead the two to their rooms.

Sansa slowly walked up to her mother watching Rob. "He has a thing for her doesn't he?" Sansa asked.

"Leave your brother alone Sansa. Let him pursue a bit of love, besides you can't talk I saw your eyes." Catelyn noted getting a blush from Sansa as well.

* * *

Sokudo eyes the statues that lines the crypt silently noticing that they were dead family members from Ned's family. It showed how far the family has been around for his reign started with him so it really showed how young Rokugai was as a nation.

"I see..." Ned stated, he was being fed information about Rokugai but also about the secret dealings the Lannisters were making and the plan Sokudo and Robert came up with. "So you want me to make sure the trading actually succeeds then?"

Sokudo nodded. "Robert has told me he trusts you very much. If thats the case I can put my trust in you to for sure this plan can succeed."

"If it goes through Lannisport the Lannisters will hog the treasures themselves. With you Ned I can make sure it goes straight to paying off the debt of the crown!" Robert stated.

Ned rubbed his chin in thought then looked at Robert. "Making me the new Hand of the King and giving me this secret plan made by you and a strange is on the other side of an ocean?"

Sokudo frown. "I know you probably can't trust me Ned but this has to be done. For Robert's and the kingdom's sake." He stated calmly.

Ned stared at Sokudo silently sensing truth in his words with little deceit. "...Alright I'll trust you, I'll have Rob know and make sure he sends the treasures from Winterfell to King's Landing so it can be sold by the crown."

Robert hugged Ned. "Thank you Ned. I'm in your debt." He turned to Sokudo. "As well as yours Sokudo."

Sokudo smiled at Robert. "Just doing what I can Robert. Now then I'm sure you have questions about me right Ned?"

Ned rubbed his chin then stood up as Robert went off to look at a specific section of the crypt. "Your what... 35? How did you become Shogun?" Ned asked.

Robert was interested as well turning to Sokudo. "Hmm... I have a feeling I'll be telling this story a lot." Sokudo stated with a small chuckle then went silent. "My friends and allies named me Shogun for starters. We all wanted someone to represent the unity of the clans and to manage the nation as a whole. I can't be too powerful but I have my influence."

He turned to one of the crypts in thought. "There was a long ending war that my clan was apart of. The Satori's were at the center of the land waving the White Dragon. Some people laughed at it saying a Dragon symbolizing peace was not something that goes together."

He kneeled a bit. "My father didn't bend from that belief though, when the Clan Wars started he brought that same ideal onto the battlefield... Until he died that is." Sokudo stated looking at the ground. "He died unexpectedly due to illness, some suspected poison but no it was due to simple illness. He was sick before the war even started but fought through it for his dream. When he died though that dream and ideal fell upon me."

He paused then continued. "I cried for my father's death for a day before the news quickly spread and my home was attacked with soldiers and siege weapons all around. I threw away my tears, took up my family's sword and gathered every soldier in my castle and came up with a plan."

Ned rubbed his chin. "A plan? What kind of plan could get you out of a jam like that?"

Sokudo chuckled. "It wasn't just to get me out of a jam, it was to win and end the war Ned." He declared surprising Ned and Robert who didn't hear the full story of that fated battle yet.

* * *

 **Several Years Ago...**

 **The destined and chronicled as The Battle of Oshu the capital of modern Rokugai was Sokudo's first real battle as the head of the Satori Family after his father passed. Word of the head of the family's death spread like wildfire traveling to the head of the other families. Soon three of those families decided to band together to bring down the Satori Family once and for all.**

 **Tado Shizu home of the most trained soldiers in the land, Yatturo Kishu home of the best horses and cavalry, with their support from the Shinrins the resource producing family. Hana Shinrin was not the head of the family at the time it was her father, Asai Shinrin who joined Tado and Yatturo in battle with his specialized unit of the Golden Rangers, a series of soldiers that can shoot a bow well and known for their guerrilla tactics and freestyle fighting. They carry along with them a katana as well but despite the weight of their blades, they are light making them high in terms of movement.**

 **The three families had formed a powerful alliance that could dominate the entire land if not stopped so Sokudo acted fast to beat and end this alliance which could end the war as well.**

 **Sokudo Satori**

 **Oshu - The Battle of Oshu  
**

A young Sokudo in his early 20s is observing his troops running around as the enemy has surrounded them. Making any chances of running away unscathed impossible, course he didn't plan on running but even if he wanted too the chance was not there. His advisers run up to him bowing to him. "My Lord! The Family Head is dead and the troops are in disarray! We should think about terms of surrender or something!"

Sokudo stared at his troops thinking about this then shook his head. "No, my father had a dream, I will not let it end here!" He quickly stormed into the castle determined. "Call in Bam and Jin from division one and two from the White Ninjas. Then gather the commanders of the castle force for a war meeting on the double!" Sokudo stated as he had a plan the adviser seeing he can't reason with his lord ran off to send out messengers quickly.

Sokudo arrived within a spacious room with a table bringing out a map of the castle quickly reading it as his commanders quickly filed in along with the two White Ninjas he called for. The castle was a 3 tier castle like a wedding cake. The largest walls was on the lower tier with a gap before you get to the next lower set of walls up the hill before being met with the walls that will lead you to the castle.

Sokudo points to these walls. "We are out numbered and they have siege equipment but that is exactly why Oshu is strong, it was built in a way where their only effective spot of hitting us with siege equipment is through the front gates." The commanders nod. "But they can still target the walls to take out archers."

Sokudo nods. "Thats why we are not putting archers on top of the first wall. We need every man we need so we will station most of the archers on the 2nd and castle walls!" Sokudo declared making the commanders look at each other then nod. "The 1st wall will take the brunt of the damage and hits from their siege equipment. Which means we can counter them and make them smaller in numbers as they run into the castle." Sokudo stated pointing to where their army is and drags it to the gate. "We will station out Samurai and Cavalry at the front gate and fight them this way. I will formalize this tactic as the bottleneck." Sokudo declared getting nods from the commanders.

"We will set up the troops at once sir!" One of the commanders stated before running off. Sokudo looks at the other commanders. "If they start to defeat us in the first tier we will retreat to the 2nd tier. We will go from there." He looked to the commander of the cavalry. "I want you to keep majority of the cavalry within the castle walls. I have a plan for them if they force us to retreat to the 2nd tier. Not all of them have a few be on standby and take out strays from their army in the field between tiers one and two." He told the commander who nodded.

The commanders were all given their roles then Sokudo focused on the White Ninjas. "I have a special series of tasks." He went to a desk and opened a drawer going to the Ninjas handing them two envelopes. "Give these two letters out to Terra Basshin and Baku Chie through the channels, then during the battle I want your divisions to work hard in this fight. Your not fighters but your skills can make the difference."

The ninjas look at each other before nodding as they were given their instructions before leaving. The ninjas split up and got to their cabin known as the white room, a room that has multiple tools to get messages out to other ninjas across the land. The ninjas got a hawk for Basshin and sent a ninja down a tunnel to quickly get to Chie's country. Bam and Jin quickly nodded once the messengers got out safely and went to do what Sokudo asked for them to do.

Sokudo watched from the castle as the soldiers and archers got into position his ninjas were also in their spots judging from the signals that the head ninja quickly taught him so they can coordinate more efficiently, he was given a small mirror to make it easier to do his own signals. Still he was ready, his advisers were around him trying to figure out all of the kinks in Sokudo's plan a bit. The plan was daring but they can survive due to it.

Sokudo checked the sky as it was nearing the middle of the evening meaning this battle will be a night battle. He looked down at the walls of the fortress a bit then turned to his advisers. "Where is my father's armor and blade?" He asked surprising the advisers before one bravely nodded and showed Sokudo the way. They were skeptical since they can't lose two heads within two days but they respected their lord's wishes.

Sokudo was slowly shown to a room at the top floor of the castle where a White Set of samurai armor was located with a white pristine blade with a blade guard and hilt. White was the rarest color and ore of the darksteel ore used to make the weapons of the families. He walked up to pick up the sword that was on display then picked up the sheath to put the sword back in it's sheath. He slowly put on the armor his father wore then closed his eyes as there was a small cape hooked on the shoulder pieces of the armor. It was an odd set of armor and unique in its style but it was his father's, and he will wear it proudly.

Sokudo opened his eyes then turned around from a painting of his father behind the pieces used to display the armor and sword then walked off. "Watch over me Father."

* * *

 **We will be moving on to the full Battle of Oshu next chapter. Thought it would be good to cover it now to give some backstory on Sokudo. For now tell me what you expect to see next chapter or for the future from now. Would really like to hear your thoughts on the series so far.**

 **On another note: No there isn't cannons or guns.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Battle of Oshu**

 **The Battle of Oshu was chronicled as one of the largest night sieges in the history of Rokugai. Oshu's city had no walls but the castle itself was tall with its tiered walls. The walls have not been breached before but that all changed on this day. But not for the reasons one would suspect.**

 **The siege of Oshu was being led by Tado Shizu with Yatturo Kishu and acting as co-commander in the battle responsible for all cavalry. Asai Shinrin the provider of the resources was greedy in a way, he provided the means to create the siege weapons at such a rapid rate for the battle but wanted the glory due to the resources he was putting into this siege more or less saying he is the reason they would win this battle.**

"Why don't we just attack now?!" Yelled a voice that came from a curtained off area of the field outside of the city of Oshu. It wasn't a war tent in the normal sense but it worked as a war room where there were partitions made of sheets of paper on wooden sets to keep eyes away from their activities but words and yelling can still be heard along with some shadows. Guards blocked off the entrance that was also blocked temporarily by a similar partition.

On the inside was Asai Shinrin yelling at Tado and Yatturo who was sitting on their knees on cushioned seats with Yatturo sighing hearing all of the Yelling Azai was doing, it was surprising how much air Asai had in his lung for such an old man. Asai was a man past his 50s with wrinkles and the front of his hair gray contrasting his brown medium hair. HAsai was wearing a gold robe that was combos with armor pieces to make himself shine and look the part of a 'Shogun' he calls himself.

Having enough of this Tado puts down his cup of tea that he was drink with a sigh, he was in his 30s at the time with black short and spiky hair bull horns were on an armored headband he wore the horns colored red while his armor was red like fire with cow heads for shoulder pieces. His breastplate had a small red flame design to symbolize his colors.

Tado then focused back on Asai. "It is almost night already Asai! If we wait now and attack when its fully dark we will have an even playing field! They could surprise us under the darkness!" Tado was concerned about fighting during the late evening the shift in lighting could blind his troops as they advanced on the castle.

"Bah! It means nothing if we attack now and claim the first wall of that blasted Castle! They are in a disarray now is the perfect time to attack them!" Asai shouted, he made a good point due to the fact the clan head of the Satori's had just passed away that might make the troops in the castle be in disarray.

"Even so we can't take chances and give the enemy an advantage, we rushed here within days, there is no way they got themselves reorganized, a few more hours wouldn't hurt!" Tado shouted standing moving toward Asai. "Listen Asai! If you want to run right in there go ahead but we need to work together here and be careful. This is just the start of the war and we must take small steps not waste everything at once!"

Asai was angry but stared at Tado before sitting down staring at the map of the castle they were able to obtain, it showed the layout of the three walls and where the gates were. "Fine I will listen to your advice! Do you have a plan for out 'night' attack?" Asai ask but it sounded more of an order.

Tado who was the true leader of the coalition tightened a fist but relaxed himself sitting down. "The walls are the biggest obstacle. We need to penetrate them first if we want to have a chance to succeed. Your siege weapons will be used to bust down the gates and bring down the walls of the first tier then we will move in with our army with your... Battering ram to take down the gates on the next tiers, if that fails or somehow the batting ram is destroyed we will scale the 2nd tier walls with rope and hooks."

Tado looked to Asai who listened silently- Wait he was sleeping with a snooze making Tado angry. "Oi gramps! Wake up!" Asai jumped looking around. "Are you going to pay attention or what?!"

"I am! Take the 1st tier wall then the 2nd and then the 3rd... Right?" Asai stated making Tado sweat drop and sigh. "Just follow our lead and focus the siege weapons on the gates." As Tado spoke, Yatturo was staring at the two unsure about this alliance just as Tado had such feelings. This was a shaky alliance to begin with and it was showing in their meeting. They had the numbers and equipment but their were not all of the same mind.

They heard the movement of the partition making them turn their heads to the arrival of a messenger running in carrying a scrolled up piece of paper aiming to give it to Tado. "L-Lord Shizu! A message from Sokudo Sattori!"

Tado's eyes widen a bit as he took the message and slowly unrolled it to read the message eyes moving left to right quickly then puts the message on the table. "What does it say Tado?"Asked Yatturo.

Tado was silent staring at the message then to Yatturo and Asai. "Its a response." Tado simply stated motioning for the other two to read. Yatturo looked to Asai and volunteers to read it aloud picking it up then began to read it.

" _Dear Lord Shizu, Shinri, and Kishu,_

 _With the passing of my father I, Sokudo Satori, have taken the place as the new head of the Satori Clan. You have chosen to take advantage of my father's passing and asked for surrender of Oshu. But I will not, this is my home and my father's will still lives within me. If you choose to attack me go ahead but my men and castle is ready for you, if you choose to halt now no one will have to die and we can work on unifying Rokugai."_

Yatturo was about to continue but was suddenly cut off by a sudden set of chuckling. Yatturo looked up then looked to Asai who was the source of the chuckling.

The chuckling was uncontrollable judging from the nature of it it seems. Asai could not seem to stop until a few minute of laughing. "I forgot that bastard had a son!" Asai shook his head smirking a bit. "Naive! Like we would stop for such petty and idealistic reasons! If he wanted that he should just simply surrender!"

Tado and Yatturo look at each other just as Asai was standing up and began to walk making Tado become shock and look at Asai. "Lord Shinrin we aren't-"

"No we are." Asai looked back at the two other lords with a devilish-looking smirk. "We already have our plan. We don't need to talk further right my wonderful... Vassals."

Asai then began waving his hand to the both of them who were visibly angry. "I'll see you at nightfall! My Golden Rangers will be ready to storm that blasted castle!" With that Asai left the war 'tent'

Tado and Yatturo were not very happy staring at the partition Asai just walked through. Both Tado and Yatturo look down in silence that lasted for a few minutes. It took awhile but Yatturo noticed the messenger was still there. "What else do you want boy?" Yatturo asked drawing Tado's gaze toward the messenger.

The messenger looked around then back to the two lords. "Lord Yatturo I work under you faithfully and believe this alliance is... Not honorable with how Lord Shinrin is treating the rest of us. He is greedy in all aspects of the word."

Tado thought for a minute. "I will be honest, he does rub me the wrong way especially now. Hes very full of himself and even accidentally revealed his true face." Tado mused then eyed the messenger. "But whats your point in telling us this?"

The messenger was silent for a moment then slowly pulled out another message. "I betted on the chance Lord Shinrin would leave to show you another message from Lord Satori. It was sent to me and members of both of your armies and some channels of the Shinrin army." He hands it to Tado who opens it up to read it.

Yatturo looked to Tado who was speed reading the message then stared at it for a moment. "What does ti say Tado?"

Tado was silent then breathed in a bit. "It says..."

" _To all that receive this message,_

 _If you are receiving this message then your troops or army are loyal to you and your cause, Rokugai as a nation is and should be unified by peace and all lords. It should not be in the hands of a few or one. We as people of Rokugai should gather and stand with one another not for the pleasures of one. This is the dream my father the previous head of the Satori Clan wished for._

 _You can choose whenever or not as the people that receive this letter to stand for the greater nation that will become Rokugai, a unified set of all clan heads, or choose to stand against it and follow the one man and surrender your freedom and identity. Soldiers can't be more than just soldiers, they can't grow or become something else under the rule of a selfish one. But it can grow with a generous many._

 _Asai Shinrin is one of those said individuals. He plans to kill me regardless if I surrender or not then take control of Tado Shizu and Yatturo Kishu's freedom and force them into vassalage. If the ones that read this hear this gather with your Lord or if that Lord has betrayed you defect, join Lord Kishu or Shizu and fight for unity and freedom._

 _If you are loyal, fight for what you believe to be right, that is all I ask for whenever or not these are my last words or not in this world after this night has gone. But remember this phrase as least..._

 _May the White Dragon hold Unity and Peace,_

 _I look forward the answer, you the people of Rokugai, choose to give._

 _Sokudo Satori"_

Tado stared at the message with Yatturo being shocked with a wide open mouth before they soon heard marching and gathering outside. They both look at eachother just astonished before looking at the messenger who just smiled. "My lords what do you choose? We the men from Kishu, Shizu, and parts of Shinrin loyal to Hana Shinrin have chosen"

Hana Shinrin struck a cord with Tado and Yatturo making them surprised that Hana Shinrin had influence and was against her father's ambitions. Tado only smirked to himself. "That Sokudo kid knows how to move an army." He mused looking to Yatturo who was standing up.

Yatturo stared at the messenger. "Send a message to Sokudo from me to him, we choose the path... To Unity." It was better than being played by Asai, he looked to Tado for his answer hoping he agreed. Tado was sitting in silence still smirking then stood up.

"To Unity!" Tado shouted as he and Yatturo nodded then looked to the messenger. "Send my name to this pact as well!" The messenger nods standing up with a smile. "Shall I send reinforcements to Sokudo while Asai is unable to see my Lords?"

Tado shook his head. "No, Sokudo has a plan if he did this much, we will trust him and his plan and will support him from here with our armies." Tado stated then began to head out of the tent with Yatturo. The messenger nodded having received his orders running out of the tent using the gathering crowd of soldiers to blend in to get to Oshu Castle without being noticed.

Yatturo and Tado saw the messenger run off past them as they left the tent and were met with a huge crowd of their army standing at attention watching their lords seeing what their answer would be. Yatturo and Tado looked at each other nodding. "He knows how to move a nation indeed." Tado mused giving Yatturo the ability to tell the men.

Yatturo stands in front of Tado standing tall. "To all men gathered here! If you have come to see what our answer is then heed our words! We choose Unity!" The men were silence before a loud shout as if there was a victory was made from one of the soldiers then another, the shouts grew and grew as more and more joined. Thousands of shouts were heard so loud it went from the war camps to Oshu castle.

The ancient letter drawn into history books as being the turning point of the war was not simply a battle. It was a letter to Rokugai itself by Sokudo Satori to rally and burn up the spirits of soldiers and the heads of other Clans.

The letter was later sent to other clans that same day to the Tokikawa of the south, The Fukaze to the west, The Mori to the East, The Oda that were the center of trade at the time. It slowly reached and spread to every corner of the broken up nation rallying people together right under Asai Shinrin's nose without him noticing nothing but a very loud noise.

The letter itself was soon dubbed: The Plea for Rokugai and Unity.

The tactic worked to force Shinrin's men against him but no one spoke a word to him, Asai and his Golden Rangers who did not receive the message at all so they were in the dark the entire time leading up to the night attack. The first and last attack on the Oshu Castle walls.

* * *

 **Oshu Castle**

 **Sokudo Satori**

"My Lord!" A voice rang out as Sokudo was standing at a viewing platform at the top of the castle over looking the field and city outside the castle walls hearing the loud shouts echoing in the distance. "We got a response from Tado Shizu and Yatturo Kishu!"

Sokudo stared silently with a smirk looking to Tosa who was one of his most trusted ninjas. "Judging from shouting I believe it was success?" He asked Tosa who nodded quickly.

"Yes my Lord! Tado Shizu and Yatturo Kishu along with members of Hana Shinrin's faction have joined you call for unity against Asai Shinrin. From what my ninja reports say, they believe that all three will help during the battle from their side to surprise Asai." Tosa reported.

"What about word to Baku and Terra?" He asked but as he said that someone bursted into the room with a shout. "What do you think you idiot?!"

It was Terra's shout surprising Sokudo seeing him here so soon with Baku right behind him. "Shouting so loudly a bit much Terra." Baku adjusted his glasses a bit it was something Baku himself invented to make him see better.

"Quiet bookworm! Aynways..." Terra grinned looking at his old friend Sokudo who smirked back. "We are here and waiting for your command Sokudo!" Terra shouted.

"The Chie will back up the 2nd wall with our new advanced version of a bow. Terra will follow along with your plan for the 2nd phase is what you call it yes?" Baku asked for clarification.

Sokudo nodded yes. "Good, Tado and Yatturo have joined our side, it seems Hana is in the same boat as well." Hana's name surprised Baku a bit.

"Hana Shinrin? I would never have guessed for her being the family traitor type... How did you..." Baku began to ask but was cut off.

"Lets just say I have some tight contacts with her, it seems Asai's resources are pretty... Vast. Considering your research and message you sent me about my Father." Sokudo stated.

Baku thought for a minute. "So thats how you knew it was Frenil... Makes sense it would come from Asai, he really is a dirty clan head wanting power."

Terra shrugs a bit staring at Sokudo. "Doesn't matter anyways, we will win this battle and make Asai pay! I'll get my men in position!" Terra stated before turning and leaving.

Baku bowed to Sokudo. "I'm sorry for your loss Sokudo but make sure you keep yourself going and be yourself not just your father." Baku reminded Sokudo who frowned but it was happy for some reason.

"Yeah... Thank you Baku, now get ready this will still be a hard fight no matter how the odds are." Sokudo commanded getting a nod from Baku.

"Right away Sokudo." Baku stated then left the room to join up with his special unit he created for the new invention, it was a small mechanized bow with the pack containing the arrows revolving and poking a new arrow once one was taken to make it faster to draw a new arrow to fire with. It was crude in nature and was still in the testing phases but it showed the Chie's Clan smarts in inventing.

For Sokudo he turned back at the field silently clan in his father's white armor with his father's sword at his side. He reached into his robes under the armor to take out a slip of paper addressed to him from Hana Shinrin reading it to himself softly.

" _Sokudo,_

 _How are you? Guess... That is insensitive due to the circumstances but I am sending this to you to let you know you have my support. Your father's death... It was due to my father, he used Fernil in the food when they met a week ago my father told me... I was outraged when I heard this and began to make my own faction with loyal people I know behind his back._

 _Just know we have your back Sokudo, you do your best and I hope you see you soon._

 _Keep Growing even in Gold,_

 _Hana Shinrin."_

Sokudo stared at the small but informative and kind message from Hana Shinrin, its why he took a chance with that message to Tado and Yatturo, if Hana Shinrin was able to move him into action then a letter can move others into action.

Only Sokudo, Baku, and Terra knew of this though, Hana Shinrin being the true hero and spark for unification but not celebrated by the public, only in private with the four of them.

* * *

Night has fallen upon the earth, the castle was a light with lanterns lighting up the walls and fields in between Sokudo's plan was in motion and set up with archers on the 2nd set of walls with a combination of Baku Chie's forces. Sokudo's forces were in the 2nd Wall mostly along with some of Terra's men. Sokudo himself was on the frontlines leading his men staring at the gates of the 1st wall silence flowing within the walls as they waited for their enemies.

Asai Shinrin and his forces were gathered along with Tado Shizu and Yatturo Kishu who were still silent about their plan for Asai Shinrin. The Golden Rangers were fired up to take down the Satoris along with their lord Asai Shinrin. Tado and Yatturo's forces shouted but only to hide the fact they were about to turn against Asai Shinrin.

Asai smirked widely staring at the front gates of Oshu Castle. "At last that blasted castle will fall! That wretched old man will finally pay!" Asai shouted raising his sword in the air riding a horse. "Men I will lead the charge! Siege weapons prep to fire upon the gate!"

Tado and Yatturo look at each other wondering what Sokudo plans to do but as the siege weapons began to set up a loud noise was heard drawing the attention of all soldiers and Asai. The front gates were slowly opening as if wanting for Asai and his troops to go in."Naive!" Asai looked at his men with that ever present devilish grin.

"Men! We will forever be known as the first to breach the walls of Oshu Castle! Siege weapons hold fire we are charging in men!" Asai yelled at the told of his lungs before charging forward with Golden Rangers and other soldiers that were loyal to Asai Shinrin charged forward first with Tado and Yatturo nodding charging it after Asai Shinrin knowing this was Sokudo's plan.

Asai's troops quickly went past the gates and into a rather large field in between the 1st walls and the 2nd walls. "Sokudo Satori! You foolish man you will lose today!"

Yatturo and Tado's men outside of the walls gradually began to slow down until stopping once all of Asai Shinrin's forces were inside. Yatturo looked at his Bronze Yaris just as Tados looked at his Red Bulls. "Comany 1 and 2 on me the rest... Take out the traitors beyond the walls!" Tado and Yatturo then moved forward with a fraction of their soldiers inside the walls of Oshu castle the rest turning on Asai Shinrin's men with the help of Hana Shinrin's soldiers.

This was unknown to Asai as he was within the walls but the siege weapons and soldiers left outside the walls were killed or captured by Hana Shinrin's soldiers and held for treason.

As for Sokudo he stood tall in front of his men eyes glaring at Asai his signature calm demeanor was not present as Asai and his men charged or horses and foot, Sokudo slowly drew his white darksteel sword using one hand to raise it high. "For Rokugai!" Sokudo shouted before charging ahead of his troops who quickly followed. Just as he did this Baku's forces and the arches on the 2nd wall got to work soon firing down upon Asai's forces surprising Asai.

"W-What in blazes!" Asai was confused there shouldn't have been that many archers yet there were! His eyes wide spotting Baku Chie seeing the reflective glare of those glasses. "B-Baku Chie?! How did he get here!?"

Asai looked around as his men were being picked off around him then suddenly his horse was hit making him fall off his horse. "Gah! Curse you Baku!" Asai snarled getting up back on his feet but was quickly fell upon by Sokudo swiftly as Sokudo's and Asai's troops clashed.

"Archers focus on the center of Asai's troops. Keep friendly fire to a minimum!" Baku Chie shouted to the archers.

Sokudo's sword slashes and lightly chipped part of Asai Shinrin's sword. "D-Dam you Sokudo!"

Sokudo just glared at Asai coldly. "Oh?" Sokudo quickly went on the offensive drawing back then rapidly launching swift strike after swift strike against Asai's blade forcing the man on the defense. "Tell that to my father, this is how he felt isn't it?!"

Asai quickly focused on guarding the strikes of Sokudo's blade being pushed back toward his own men before one of the Golden Rangers began to fight fire with fire with bows. They draw their bows and train their arrows on Sokudo, a couple are taken out but one was fired at Sokudo's head. Sokudo was forced to go into defense using his blade's face to stop the arrow and deflect it making Asai get an opening to start attacking back.

Sokudo was forced to guard but luckily Asai's blade was mainly chipped due to the weak metal it was made up, it was gold in color and probably made with gold which wasn't good for a sword. Sokudo was still forced back though as Asai's men were fighting back due to the combination of free fighting and breaking the rules with bows and arrows at the rear even with Baku's help.

"Your castle will fall and so with the Satoris you naive kid!" Asai shouted as he forced Sokudo back farther and farther their forced begin to fall back toward the gates of the 2nd wall which were kept open then Sokudo smirked forcing a clash with their blades surprising Asai.

"Have you played Shogi Asai?" He asked as they were stuck in a rather long clash.

"Who cares about Shogi?!" Asai shouted feeling like the comment warranted no answer.

Sokudo just watched Asai silently. "In Shogi the pieces I take can be reused or put onto my side, and to win I have to put the king into check." He forced Asai back suddenly with forceful push from the clash.

"And now you fell right into checkmate, you and your traitorous men included." He then whistled with his fingers as suddenly on both sides of the field in between walls 1 and 2 were a set of stones that now began to move upward revealing a secret tunnel one houses Terra as the leader.

Terra shouted. "For Rokugai! Charge!" Suddenly Terra who was on a horse along with the cavalry that was stationed at the last tier of the castled were filing out of this tunnel on both sides of Asai's army surprising Asai and his men quickly flanking him on three fronts as the cavalry charge and crash into the sides of Asai's army.

Asai gritted his teeth looking around as Sokudo was attempting to go in against the distracted Asai. Asai was surprised but one of his soldiers go in the way to block Sokudo's attack but the sword was deflected away and with a swift strike through metal the soldier fell dead in front of Asai.

Asai's eyes widen as more of his soldiers tried to cover for their lord but Sokudo deflected their strikes and sliced them down counting to 5 then 10 quickly and more and more tired to stop Sokudo as she was slowly walking straight to Asai. "R-Retreat!" Asai shouted surprising his men but they all nod as they turned to try and run away but their way was blocked.

Behind them were Yatturo's and Tado's forces just standing there now fighting blocking the front gates preventing Asai's escape. They raise their weapons shouting. "For Rokugai!" They yelled as they suddenly charge at Asai's men from behind encircling Asai's troops who were wavering and in a panic.

"T-Traitors! M-Men run for the gates we can at least-!" Asai was cut off when his blade clashed with Sokudo's again.

"Theres no escape for lying traitors. You think you can run with a tail between your legs now?! Tosa!" He shouted as suddenly the fornt gates close with Tosa and a group of White Ninjas lined the first walls with bows drawing them and firing down upon the middle of Asai's remaining forces some of them surrendering quickly.

Asai's troops were dropping one by one either from surrendering or being killed as Asai and Sokudo's blades clashed. Sokudo quickly went on the offensive as Asai saw every avenue for escape and chance to win the battle was gone the blade in his hands chipping more and more then a 'tch' sound was heard as his blade cracked then after one more strike the blade was destroyed in Asai's hands making him drop the hilt of the broken sword.

Asai slowly stepped back eyes wide in despair staring at the broken sword below him then looked up staring at Sokudo who was glaring with cold and angry eyes at Asai the man that killed his father. "Asai Shinrin, you are sentenced with the charge of murder, treason, and mistreatment of your citizens. Your rights as Clan Head have been stripped and will be given to your daughter Hana Shinrin."

Sokudo rose his blade. "Sentence is death! What shall be your last words?"

Asai just stared at Sokudo tears building up from the despair that was building up. "I-I'm sor-" Suddenly his words were cut off as in one swift slash Asai Shinrin was cutted down and fell on the grounds of Oshu. Sokudo towered over the dead body of Asai Shinrin silently blocking on his white armor and robes before swinging his sword in the air to get rid of the blood then sheathing his blade.

On this day Asai Shinrin and his Golden Ranger company were defeated with Hana Shinrin now becoming head of the Shinrin Clan. The alliance of clans in this one battle was a testament of how the unity of Rokugai can outweigh any other idea or community idea. Rokugai was reformed a unfied nation with Sokudo Satori named Shogun due to his more public ability to rally everyone to his side and his cunning tactics.

The united Clans of Rokugai was then formed under the Shogun, Oshu became the new center of trade with each clan getting their own land to manage. In the short span of 10+ years Rokugai has kept up the reformed ideals and advanced itself ahead of its time with the only tensions coming from the Uzui north of Bashin's land and Westward with the Forest Raiders.

"And thats how the war more or less ended and Rokugai formed on that same day." Sokudo stated looking up at Robert and Ned before standing who sat there speechless.

"So the death of your father kick started unity of your nation." Ned commented.

Sokudo frowned. "More or less yes, but because he died I was able to reform myself and rally the entire nation. He looked to Robert and Ned. "I know how it is to unify a nation, its a combination of the lords and people. Along with the idea of keeping one's identity and freedom in tact. Asai was trying to demolish that idea and make himself more powerful."

"Is that why their symbol is a Gold Rabbit?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Gold representing the lesson of greed and not to follow it, with the rabbit being Hana's symbol of reform and not to indulge too much. Thanks to her reforming Rokugai was easier to do."

"Arya would have liked to hear that one..." Ned stated before getting up. "I have my trust in you Sokudo, I'll do what you ask."

"I'll try to become a better leader myself." Robert stated as he stood up as well making Sokudo smile nodding.

"Good, we will need to work together if we want to fix things." Sokudo stated then slowly turned to leave the crypts. "Now then that was a long story, shall we go eat?"

Robert chuckled along with Ned making Sokudo surprised looking back. "What?"

"Nothing Sokudo." Ned stated as he and Robert followed Sokudo out of the crypt.

* * *

 **Phew... I know it probably wasn't as detailed but hope you enjoyed this flashback chapter about the formation of Rokugai.**

 **I know it has been a long time but I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I won't make promises but there will be a next chapter its just beginning. Won't spoil anything now but there will be going back and forth from Rokugai and Westeros. So stay tuned for that.**

 **Like always give me your reviews or comments about story would like you hear your opinions or theories about things.**


End file.
